Despues del Final
by wuenover
Summary: Una historia que cuanta 2 años despuestas de la ultima batalla de los niños elegidos agrgando algunmos puntos de romance Taixsoraxmatt DavisxtkxKari
1. Un nuevo comienzo

Bueno ante todo quiero decir que este es mi primer fic, elegí Digimon pues creo que es el que tiene mejor trama para comenzar una historia. Tratare de ser lo mas claro posible, aunque les aviso, que recién estoy comenzando jejeje.

La historia se centrara en: La aventura de los niños elegidos y con unos puntos de romance entre los ya famosos tríos amorosos como el Matt-Sora-Tai y Tk-Kari-Davis entre otros.

Ah! (Y también tengo que decir que digimon no me pertenece todo lo que se ve aquí es invención mía, asi que no me denuncien T_T, y bla…bla…bla. xD)

**DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA…inicio**

En un mundo donde las tragedias eran cosas del pasado ha comenzado a desatarse el hilo del final…

-¿Qué es esto?-decía un hombre con apariencia de ermitaño, observando unas escrituras que le advertían el estado del peligro. -después de todo tenia que pasar….

-¡Genai¡ - decía un digimon forma centauro- El mar oscuro esta … Si lo sé-interrumpió Genai- Está comenzando absorber el digimundo ahora solo… solo podemos esperar el final...

En ese momento una pequeña explosión tapo aquel lugar, cayeron piedras y la cara del viejo Genai comenzó a desaparecer entre aquellas rocas. "PLASKKK"… no se escuchó nada más. La oscuridad ya no era parte del digimundo, ahora el digimundo era parte de la oscuridad.

Había pasado casi mas de 2 años desde aquella pelea con Malomyotismon los jóvenes ya habían crecido todos ya pertenecían a la preparatoria a excepción de Cody que aún estaba en primaria.

-PORFAVOR ACERQUENSE!-decía una joven-¡como sabrán ya se acerca el evento mas importante del año! EL BAILE ANUAL…

-"¿QUEEEE?"-interrumpía un joven castaño- pensaba que el evento iba hacer a finales de año ahora que hago…

-¡Por favor no interrumpas Davis!- decía la joven con gafas- ¡Todos sabemos que el baile en nuestra preparatoria es mitad de año y hay otro a fines!

-¡Bueno eso si pero no avisaron con antelación!-refutaba el joven

-¡Déjalo!- decía una joven -¡después de todo no escucho a la profesora, ni los comunicados, ni los comentarios del primer día de clases pues estaba dormido como siempre!

-Eso es...!KARI¡…- un poco nervioso- Bueno tal vez tienes razón, si Kari lo dice… tal vez soy un poco distraído y….

-Un poco…!si claro! -decía Jolei- … jajaja…

-¡Bueno, al menos no soy una loca que solo piensa en salir con Ken Ichijioji¡

-¡Como te atreves!-tirándose hacia el, desapareciendo todo lo que podía de la cara de aquel joven!

-¡Interrumpo algo!-decía un joven de cabellera azul recién trasferido a la escuela desde el año pasado con el permiso de sus padres.

-¡No te preocupes, Ken¡- solo estoy intentando que un animal como Davis entienda lo que significa privacidad…

-Pero yo no…-mirando la cara colérica como de un monstruo de Jolei- si tienes razon después de todo soy un animal, un estupido y un…

-¡Ya esta bien Davis!-decía un joven con pelo castaño todo alborotado que se acercaba al lugar de los hechos desde las escaleras que se encontraban al lado - todos sabemos eso, no es necesario que nos lo recuerdes.

-¡TAI, gracias por ayudarme en mi autoestima!- respondía el joven que se recuperaba de los golpes propinados hace un momento

-¡Hermano!- se le acerco Kari- que ha pasado es raro verte por aquí.

-Bueno solo viene a ver el porque de todo este alboroto…- viendo un cartel de la pared- o/O… no puede ser el baile es en 3 días no puedo creer que me halla olvidado…

-Bueno y ahora quien es el…-siendo interrumpido por Tai -decías algo Davis!

-…je!

-No te preocupes Davis siempre Tai es hacia- decía un joven pelirroja de la misma edad que andaba junto a otro de pelo rubio

-Si!... Nunca se acuerda de nada…-continuo el joven rubio que acompañaba a la joven

-Matt, Sora…-decía Jolei

-Vamos no sean tan exagerados no creo que…- siendo interrumpido por el rubio- ¿Entonces sabes que hoy tenemos un examen en biología? ¿no?

-A bueno claro que ¡No!…- siendo interrumpido esta vez por la pelirroja- ¡Tú y Davis son tal para cual!…

-¡Soy una decepción!...- siendo interrumpido esta vez por un joven pelirrojo- ¡Y no solo eso también… ¡

-Ya Izzy- lo agarro de las manos- mejor nos vamos rápido antes de que me sigan insultando- desapareciendo del lugar con los demás de su misma edad.

-GUAU!, ahora que lo miro me olvide del tema principal el…Baile!- decía Davis en el piso.

-Porque no invitas a kari-decía la chica de lentes- eso no es lo que quieres

-Es cierto!- acercándose a la joven de su mismo grado- Kari me preguntaba si tu…

(TIMMTIMMMTIMMM…)

-El timbre!- grito la joven saliendo corriendo dejando al joven del valor petrificado.

-¡No puede ser ni siquiera hace caso a mis palabras de seguro prefiere que Taker…!-siendo interrumpido por la joven de gafas- no lo digas frente a kari.

-Decir que!- dijo molesto el joven- solo digo lo que pienso y..

-No digas tk frente a kari- dijo el joven de pelo azul- se te a olvidado lo que paso

-Que? Que?- dijo incrédulo el joven

-Es cierto tu no fuiste a nuestra reunión de anoche…

_**-FLASH BACK-**_

De verdad lo siento kari- decía aquel rubio- no me acorde me fui con mis abuelos y se me olvido tu…

No te preocupes seguro tenias cosas que hacer que te olvidaste de mi cumpleaños después de todo hay cosas mas importantes que…

No digas eso!- grito el joven aunque se arrepintió de haberlo hecho después de ver la cara de su amiga un poco asustada.

De verdad lo siento…, mejor me voy. Saliendo del lugar ante la mirada de incrédulos de todos sus amigos

_**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**_

Ahora que lo dices no he visto a Tk en todo el día…- siendo interrumpido por Ken de nuevo- Bueno eso tiene una explicación, los del equipo de básquet se están preparando para la final contra el colegio Okendo.

Hay Ken eres en verdad genial- dijo la joven de gafas.

¿OIGAN USTEDES VAN A ENTRAR A SUS SALONES DE UNA VEZ?- dijo un hombre mayor de lentes

¡PROFESOR!...

¡Maldición que estuve pensando ese momento!- decía un joven que practicaba clavados en el gimnasio del colegio- esos ojos fueron los mismos de aquella vez cuando vimos el mar oscuro. En ese entonces no le dije nadad igual que ahora y…

Takeru- interrumpió un joven del equipo- que pasa estas fallando en tus tiros.

No te preocupes- le contesto- solo estoy pensando…

En ese momento corrió a toda prisa y…! INCREIBLE ¡ HIZO UN SUPER CLAVADO.

Se paro y demostró su dedo hacia arriba sus demás compañeros ¡esta vez vamos a ganar!- grito con furia.

Joven Yagami!- grito el profesor- hágame un favor si va seguir durmiendo en la clase le pediría que se retirara del salón

Eh? Que?-decía medio atontado por el sueño

¿Oye despiértate el profesor te esta hablando?- decía la joven pelirroja de su costado- Despiértate de una vez repitió la joven.

"Si lo se Sora tu estas confundida pero no te preocupes yo…"- decía medio en sueños

"Usted que?... A que? ¿Como?!"- exclamo el profesor de la clase que se había acercado a Tai - Profesor!- solto muy tarde, el joven de pelo castaño.

"Ya me canse señor Yagami!... Afueraaaa!"

El joven se levanto rápido y asustado de su asiento y corrió a toda prisa hacia la puerta.

¡Si lo hice no tengo examen de biología!-grito de la alegría

Es increíble que se haga el dormido tan solo para no hacer el examen no, Sora- decía el rubio

Ah! Bueno así es Tai!- pensando: ¡Es increíble parecía que en verdad estaba dormido realmente me sorprendes, Tai!

¡Y dime ya tienes pareja para el baile¡- decía el rubio en un tono serio

Pero que dices si yo ya tengo pareja…-le respondió rápido la joven del amor.

¿Y se puede saber quien es?-dijo en tono de broma el rubio.

Jaja! que gracioso Matt!- cuando estaban apunto de darse un beso

Quieren acompañar al joven Yagami halla afuera!

No! No! Señor- en ese momento se dieron cuenta que todo el salón los estaban mirando

La próxima vez no me coquetees en el salón, por favor!- le decía la pelirroja susurrando al joven Matt.

Y fue en ese momento cuando… (TITIRITIN...TITIRITIN)

EL DIGIVAICE ESTABA SONANDO…

En eso Matt y Sora se levantaron corriendo hacia el pasillo agarrando a un tai desprevenido…

Esperen!...No les dije que se fueran…!

Los demás también lo habían sentido Davis y Kari salieron de sus salones con la excusa de que Kari estaba enferma y Davis la acompañaba. Ken y Jolei no tenían problemas para salir pues eran buenos alumnos igual que Izzy, el problema era…TK.

Maldición y ahora que hago!- se decía a si mismo tengo que irme de aca lo mas rápido…-era un mensaje:

"_Tk no te preocupes nosotros iremos solo apúrate en tu entrenamiento patamon te estará esperando en la sala de computo…._

_Perdón por todo Kari."_

Kari!- se quedo pensando- tengo que apurarme lo mas rápido posible.

Que haces kari apúrate! Izzy me ha mandado un correo diciéndonos que están en la otra sala de computo, asi que no te preocupes!- soltó la joven de gafas y pelo purpura.

Eh? Ehh… Si! ¡Ya voy! – solto una sorprendia

"Por fin estamos libres , ¿Qué pasa?"- decia gatomon que salio de un gran armario junto a otros pequeños seres.

Ahora no es momento de preguntas- respondio Kari- Patamon espera aca a Tk- todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso- Nosotros tenemos que irnos

Si bien dicho kari!... Niños elegidos vamos al digimundo!- dijo la joven de lentes

En ese momento se abrió la puerta un nuevo mundo los esperaba.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y no sean tan malos a la hora de hacer reviews.

XD


	2. Cuando la oscuridad nacio

Bueno e vuelto espero que les haya gustado mi anterior capitulo aquí la continuación…

(Digimon no me pertenece todo lo presente aquí es simplemente una creación mía bla…bla…bla)

LA OSCURIDAD CRECIO

-¿Que es esto?- decía mientras se tocaba la cabeza-¿este no puede ser el digimundo?

-Tranquilízate Kari –decía su compañera de vida- Pues si! este no es el digimundo este es el…MAR OSCURO.

-Como puede estar pasando esto gatomon- la gata se le acerco- No lo se.

-¿El Mar Oscuro?- decía Davis- nunca me había sentido de esta forma, alcazo tengo miedo… no puede ser.

-Ken que es lo que esta pasando-decía la otra joven mirando alrededor -¿porque estamos aquí?

En ese momento Hawkmon se le acerco a Yolei- no te preocupes yo estoy aquí.

-Yo también!- dijo wormon y luego seguido por veemon- ¡no nos podemos rendir en este momento tenemos que saber que paso!

-¿Quieren saber que es lo que paso?- dijo una voz misteriosa

Vieron al mar… eran digimones oscuros, todos sujetaron su digivaice y comenzaron las digievoluciones.

* * *

-Se supone que deben estar por aquí pero no aparecen en el digivaice- dijo el pelirrojo frente a la computadora.

-¿Estas seguro?-dijo una voz conocida

-Teentomon y los demás-dijo con alegría el rubio que acompañaba al pelirrojo.

En ese momento comenzaron una serie de saludos.

-¿Donde han estado?-decía el castaño muy preocupado

-Eso en este momento no importa ha ocurrido un problema en el digimundo.-decía preocupado agumon.

-Así que es-preguntaban incrédulos los antiguos digielegidos.

-La oscuridad ha crecido, la luz de las cuatro bestias no es suficiente el digimon de la oscuridad ha despertado.

¿Cómo que ha despertado?-dijo Izzy hacia agumon y los demás.

-Eso no lo se pero fue lo que nos encargo que le dijéramos ha ustedes el Sr. genai.- decía con una voz triste gabumon

-¿Y donde esta el?- preguntaba preocupada la joven sora.

-El fue absorbido por el poder de la oscuridad, y nos pidió que recuperáramos la estabilidad que el amo de la oscuridad no sea liberado-decía con tristeza piyomon..

-Eso es entonces la razon por la que el poder de los elegidos ha vuelto- decía tentomon señalando un mensaje que le había aparecido a Izzy en la computadora

Este lo abrió: era una llave apretó la llave con el Mouse un destello salio de la computadora.

* * *

X-veemon…no!!- decía mientras veía como el ultimo de los cuatro digimones volvía a su etapa novato.

Maldición si tan solo pudiéramos usar la ADN Evolución- decía mientras sus otros 3 amigos estaban detrás de el.

JAJAJA… Por fin la Luz será nuestra- agarrando a kari- ¡dejen a Kari!-decía gatomon.

En eso un resplandor salio del cielo…

¡ADN EVOLUCION!

-Palidramon!!

-Sylphimon!!

Evolucionaron!!-decían los digielegidos mientras Sylphimon recuperaba a Kari del digimon de la oscuridad.

* * *

-¡Que fue lo que paso¡ - pensó cuando veía que un resplandor salía de su digivaice

¡Ya me canse¡- pensó- Lo siento entrenador pero me tengo que ir- recogió sus cosas y salio del lugar.

Corrió lo que pudo vio a la entrada a patamon lo sujeto hasta llegar a la computadora.

Al entrar a la sala de cómputo se encontró con una agradable sorpresa- Tú!

* * *

-¡El poder de la digievolucion ha vuelto!- decía con alegría el mayor de los Yagami.

-¡Si!- ahora podremos luchar- respondió Sora con alegría

Era un momento de alegría pero…

-¡En serio Genai cree que dándoles este poder podrán ganar esta batalla!- decía una voz tenebrosa

-¡Quien diablos eres demuéstrate!- decía el rubio con un poco de temor

En ese momento se les apareció una especie de Ángel pero uno con apariencia de CAIDO…

Su cara demostraba belleza aunque su cuerpo decía todo lo contrario poseía grandes garras, su cara era lo único angelical, con un cuerpo imponente y una aura oscura.

Fue en ese momento que uno de ellos salio del shock…

-Donde estamos…- veía que no estaban en el digimundo sino en una zona oscura era...

EL MAR OSCURO.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta que frente a ellos estaban los demás (Davis, Kari, Jolei, Ken)

Los demás también se dieron cuenta de su presencia aunque lo que más les llamo la atención fue la del digimon que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-¡Ahora! Mis digimones de la oscuridad acaben de una vez por todas con los elegidos- decía con una voz maligna aquel digimon.

-¡No te los permitiremos!- digieron los antiguos digielegidos en conjunto

-¡Digievolucion!

-Metalgreymon, Wargarurumon, MetalKabuterimon, Garudamon comenzaron a pelear

-¿Porque haces esto?-decía con una voz temeraria Davis.

-El porque lo hago es simple, al derrotarlos haré que la única Luz faltante en el digimundo se extinga y así hacer que el Amo de la oscuridad vuelva a la vida.

Después de todo ese es mi deber como uno de los 5 guardianes de la oscuridad.

-5 guardianes de la oscuridad…-repitió Kari

-Si- acercándose a kari- soy Neophoomon el ángel caído.

-¡Cuidado Kari!- decía Tai junto a Matt y Davis.

-Palidramon digievoluciona a Imperialdramon!

¡Aléjate de Kari!-decía el increíble digimon.

¡Nosotros también te ayudaremos!- decían Metalgreymon y Wargarurumon.

Ay que darles nuestros poderes!- dijeron los digimones haciendo que todos vuelvan a etapa novato. Un destello nació de aquel momento:

En ese momento aparecieron los tres guerreros más poderosos

-Wargreymon- Metalgarurumon- Imperialdramon (modo batallador)

Por fin planean enfrentarme…eh - decía el ángel caído.

-Fuerza de Gea!- Aliento congelante!

-Lo han derrotado!- Decían Tai y Matt

-Eso es lo que pueden hacer - ¡Extinción!-una ráfaga de aire oscuro envuelve a los 2 digimon- ¡después de todo son digimon dragón!

-¿Cómo te atreves?-trataba de decir wargreymon cuando recibió un puñetazo del ángel caído.

-Aunque estén en un nivel superior deberían saber que…-es golpeado por detrás con la técnica especial de Imperialdramon.

¿Lo logramos?-se preguntaban davis y ken

NOOO!!-una ráfaga oscura atrapo a Imperialdramon- Ya les dije que aunque tengan el nivel de perfección no podrán ganarme soy un digimon oscuro, el mas poderoso de todos los digimones!!

No puede ser!- decían los digielegidos

Este alcazo es nuestro Fin- pensaba Kari en eso observa a lo lejos- ¡Tk no te acerques es peligroso!

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Perdón por poner solo combate a diferencia del resto pero creo que digimon siempre fue pura batalla en todo momento el próximo capitulo intentare hacerlo mejor que pueda XD.


	3. La Esperanza nacio

Bueno aquí les traigo el tercer episodio de mi fanfic.

Bueno nos habíamos quedado en la batalla de los tres hipercampeones.. Hacia que vamos a continuar

(Digimon no me pertenece todo lo escrito es invención mía bla…bla…bla…)

* * *

CUANDO LA ESPERANZA NACIO

Aquel joven tenia un odio tremendo, que a diferencia del temor que los demás le tenían…

Debo detenerlo!...Espera!-escucho una voz era la de su acompañante, Cody

Hagámoslo en equipo- dijeron juntos

-Shakkoumon!

Cody y Tk bajaron hacia los demás solo para ver como los tres hipercampeones Dragones eran regresados a su etapa Novato con una Extinción!

Se acabo elegidos- se acerco hacia Kari- Por fin la luz que falta para la vuelta de mi Señor¡.

-Sueltala!- se escucho a lo lejos

De pronto un digimon termina aplastando al angel de la oscuridad.

.Te encuentras bien- le decía Tk a Kari

A lo que este le susurra- Lo siento…

A lo que esta reacciona con una sonrisa…

Shakkoumon! NO!- se escucho salir de la boca del joven Cody

De pronto una explosión salio de donde se encontraba Shakkoumon

¡Volvió a su forma novata¡-dijo el más pequeño de todos

¡El poder de la esperanza es fuerte pero no produce daño alguno!- decía mientras se paraba.

Neophoomon tu eres uno de los seres mas repugnantes que eh visto- decía el joven rubio.

Shakkoumon perdió su forma- decía Izzy- Ahora que podemos hacer

En ese momento recibió un nuevo correo… era esta vez un cofre que no se podía abrir sin una llave…

¿La llave?- susurro el pelirrojo- La llave es el poder de los emblemas… Valor, conocimiento, amistad, amor, luz…

Eso es… debemos despertar el poder de los emblemas- grito hacia los demás.

¿El poder de los emblemas?…-dijo el castaño más alto- eso es…valor

Todos se dieron cuanta en ese momento a que se refería Izzy, de pronto de sus corazones salieron los valores de cada uno…

Eso es…- decía el pelirrojo- el cofre se esta abriendo…

Debemos olvidar este miedo- decía el heredero del valor- Es momento de devolver la alegría al digimundo.

Nuestro poder se encuentra dentro de nosotros…- decía el joven de la esperanza hacia Neophoomon- Nuestro poder es mucho mas grande que el tuyo vamos patamon!...

El cielo se ilumino una digievolucion se había producido…

-MagnaAngemon!

Todos debemos confiar como Tk…-decía Cody- Vamos todos!

Si!-dijeron en conjunto.

Sin darse cuenta el mar oscuro había desaparecido, estaban en el digimundo…

-MetalKabuterimon, Garudamon, Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, Imperialdramon, Sylphimon…

-Ja!, Aunque sus poderes hallan vuelto nunca podrán ganarme- decía furioso el digimon de la oscuridad- Su poder es muy…

-Nuestro poder ha crecido- decía la joven de la luz mientras se acercaba al joven de la esperanza- Te ganaremos porque somos la Luz…

Todos se quedaron impactados por las palabras de aquella joven que hace un momento estaba temblando de miedo.

-No digan tonterías!- comenzó a molestarse aquel digimon- Ya me cansaron Extinción!

Todos cayeron a excepción del único digimon que le podía hacer frente…

MagnaAngemon! En verdad crees que puedes ganarme- decía mientras se abalanzaba hacia el- Eres un simple digimon Ultra!

Maldición!, Alcazo solo Tk puede enfrentársele- decía Matt con una voz de pena- Si esto sigue así también lo van a derrotar.

En ese momento Sylphimon se separo…

Gatomon digievoluciona a Angewomon!- Yo también te haré frente- Decía el ángel recién aparecido…

Eso es-dijo Izzy- La única manera de derrotar a la oscuridad es con el poder de la Luz

Como, explícate!- decía el joven Tai

El poder para derrotar a Neophoomon es con el poder de la luz- continuo el pelirrojo- como aquella vez frente a Myotismon…

En ese momento todos se pusieron a pensar… tenían que dar sus poderes a Angewomon y a MagnaAngemon para formar el poder para derrotar al enemigo.

En ese momento todos dirigieron sus digivaice hacia aquellos Ángeles..

Son nuestra última esperanza- decía el heredero del valor

En ese momento el cielo Se ilumino como jamás lo había hecho…

Digievolucion!...

Dos Ángeles dorados aparecieron…

-Seraphimon!

-Ophanimon!

Pero si son ellos…- decía Tk junto a Kari

Ya apúrense- decía Davis- Recuerda que es una digievolucion temporal!- que sentía un poco de rabia al ver aquella escena.

Si!- dijeron ambos.

Haz cometido muchos pecados Neophoomon por eso ha llegado tu juicio- decía uno de los ángeles dorados que tenia un casco que le protegía toda la cara con una cruz dorada al frente.

Ustedes no podrán ganar- dijo con apuro- Extinción!

No podrás hacer nada- decía el ángel dorado de apariencia femenina-Es tu fin!

-Siete cielos!

-Jabalina del Edén!

Que esto no puede estar pasando!- decía el digimon oscuro que iba desapareciendo sin dejar rastro- MI amo oscuro!

DESPUES DE UN MOMENTO..

Pero no crean que han ganado, JaJa- decía con una voz burlona- no se preocupen tan solo soy uno de los 5 guardianes de la oscuridad! La próxima vez no podrán ganar aunque tengan el poder del…

Había desaparecido…

Todo se ha acabado- decía el rubio mas pequeño mientras veía como su digimon volvía a su etapa de novato.

En ese momento Los niños elegidos vieron como en el cielo se formaba un arco iris,

de pronto uno de ellos grito con alegría-

Lo hemos Logrado!

Haciendo que todos sonrían por un momento, pues sabían que este solo era el comienzo…

* * *

Augh!-decía la joven de gafas- Ya te dije Davis que no te pongas encima mió cuando vengamos del digimundo.

A lo siento yolei- decía davis- seguro hubieses querido que Ken hubiese sido quien estaba encima de ti.

Como te atreves!- agarrándole para que no se escapara- Davis!

NOoo!- decía asustado el heredero del valor.

Jaja- se reían los digielegidos.

Ah es cierto!- decía el rubio-Espero que Matt y los otros hayan podido llegar bien igual que nosotros!

No te preocupes- decía Ken- de seguro deben encontrarse bien

Ojala que mi hermano este bien- decía Kari- Tan solo pudo ver a Agumon por un momento, lo demás se la pasó peleando contra Neophoomon.

Seguro esta bien- decía el rubio

Si seguro se le pasara- dijo davis mientras se paraba del suelo para consolar a Kari.

Ah! Es cierto esto no puede ser!- decía exaltado Davis mientras veía un póster- Me olvide por completo!

Que pasa Davis- pregunto Ken

El baile Me olvide- decía Davis señalando el póster con la promoción del baile- Ahora que puedo hacer!

* * *

Ya llegamos- decía un joven castaño que se encontraba encima de sus demás compañeros.

Que bueno, Tai- decía el pelirrojo que se encontraba bajo todos- pero podrías por favor pararte!

Ah si! Claro- contesto el castaño

Ah, que bueno que todo hay acabado- decía el rubio que ayudaba a la joven pelirroja del amor, a levantarse

Bueno yo me tengo que ir a mis clases de la tarde- decía la pelirroja- Así que los dejo

Espera yo te puedo…- intentaba de decir Tai siendo interrumpido por el rubio

No te preocupes yo voy por ella, tu anda a buscar a tu hermana- completo el rubio.

-Bueno, Tai mejor nos vamos con los demás- decía el pelirrojo

-Esta bien!- Saliendo corriendo a toda velocidad

Se quedo pensando en lo que debía hacer ahora que tan solo le quedaban menos de 3 días para conseguir una pareja para el baile…

Vamos díselo- le susurro la joven de lentes- Aprovecha ahora, no hay timbre que te detenga- mirando a la joven Kari

Si tienes razón-se decía en su mente Davis- Es ahora o Nunca.

Que pasa davis- decía la joven kari- te encuentras bien…

Davis la jalo hacia un lado

¡ Me preguntaba si quieres!…- susurraba el joven

Que pasa yolei porque esta así- pregunto el joven rubio- paso algo con davis

No es eso!- respondió en tono de broma- Es que davis le va pedir que vaya con el al baile.

Al baile!...- decía pensativo el joven- Eso es imposible!

El joven Ken que se encontraba en la puerta junto a Cody miraban a lo lejos…

OH no! - decía el mas pequeño- Si lo dice ahorita va a morir!

¿Que?- se preguntaban yolei y tk

Kari me preguntaba si tu…- decía el joven

Davis no!- intentaba interrumpir yolei

¡Quisieras ir conmigo al baile!- grito el heredero del valor- ya esta, ya lo dije!

Davis yo…- callo un rato la joven- Hermano!...

Hermano?...- pensó davis, al darse cuenta que había alguien detrás de ellos

Ah Tai?- lo siento no te vi.- decía nervioso- oye y porque no…

Davis estabas invitando a mi hermana al baile- decia furioso el joven castaño- Vas a morir!

Espera tai antes de que me mates quisiera la respuesta de Kari por favor!- decía rogando por su vida

En ese momento Tai y los demás la miraron a lo que esta respondió con una sonrisa en la cara- Claro, porque no! Seré tu pareja de baile!.

Dejando atónitos a todos incluido a Izzy que acababa de llegar, y en especial a su mejor amigo, Tk.

CONTUNUARA…

* * *

Bueno este episodio fue un poco mas largo que el primero y mucho mas que el segundo esperando sus comentarios los dejo

XD


	4. Aparecio ella

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 4 de este fic,

Ante todo tengo que decir que digimon no me pertenece todo lo que ven aquí es invención mía

* * *

CUANDO TE CONOCI

Claro siempre y cuando estés vivo para ese día- decía la joven de pelo castaño

Ante la admiración de todos…

En ese momento el joven heredero del valor salio corriendo de aquel lugar no solo por la emoción, sino por la paliza que le iba a dar Tai en ese momento.

En ese momento la joven de gafas no podía aguantar la emoción… Si alguien como Davis lo hizo porque yo no…- pensaba

Bueno me tengo que ir…- decía el joven de pelo azul- seguro mis padres están preocupados por mi.

Esperaaaaaaaa!!- decía la joven de gafas, que en ese momento se puso mas roja que un tomate.

Ken Ichijioji quisieras…- se quedo pensando- IR CONMIGO AL BAILE!- grito de una forma desesperada

En ese momento bajo la cabeza al ver la cara que había puesto Ken

Lo siento si no quieres ir…- decía la pelirroja, que fue interrumpida por el joven

Claro que si!- respondió el joven de pelos azules- Será divertido!

En ese momento salio corriendo hacia el pasillo la joven de lentes…

SI!!- se escucho a lejos, un grito que sin duda superaba al anterior

En ese momento regreso- Bien entonces en tres días te estaré esperando- decía la joven

Claro!- asintió el joven

Chicos creo que mejor nos vamos!- decía el mas joven- No creo que Tai y Davis vuelvan aparecer en estos momentos.

* * *

Oye! Espera- decía un joven rubio- A donde vas, no creas que nose, que no tienes nada por la tarde

Matt- decía la pelirroja- es que necesitaba un momento después de todo lo ocurrido

Sora!- se le acerco el rubio- No tienes porque preocuparte si yo estoy ahí no dejare que nada te pase me entendiste!

Gracias!- llego a alcanzar a decir acercándose al joven- Tu me haces sentir mejor

En ese momento el joven se acerco al rostro de la joven… todo iba bien sus labios se juntaron y luego…

Davis espera!- intentaba decir al entrar al patio quedandose paralizado con aquella imagen frente a el.

Tai yo!- decía el castaño mas joven que se dio cuenta de la expresión de la cara del joven Yagami.

Tai!!- dijo al momento de separarse del rubio que se encontraba al frente.

Matt se encontraba paralizado por la vergüenza

En ese momento Davis que se acababa de caer de la impresión se paro.

En verdad lo sentimos si los interrumpimos- decía el heredero del valor avergonzado- Verdad Tai!!.

Que en ese momento cambio su cara de asombro

Asi! Claro!- decía el castaño- Aunque si querían darse un momento no debieron habernos mentido!

En ese momento el joven Yagami agarro al otro castaño, pensando "ahora todo encajaba, entendía el porque el joven Matt no quería que fuera a ver a Sora"

Tai! No es lo que…- decía la pelirroja

Hey Tai- decía el rubio- no lo malentiendas solo nos cruzamos y…

En eso escucharon unas voces… Eran los demás

* * *

No lo puedo creer iré con Ken- decía la joven de gafas- Y además Davis ira con Kari, también seguro Sora y Matt… Entonces solo faltaría Tai, Izzy y…

No creo que mi hermano vaya- interrumpió la joven de la Luz- Y Izzy dijo que iba pasar el día con sus familiares, aprovechando iba ah investigar algo mas sobre el digimundo

Entonces solo falta…- seguía diciendo la joven de gafas- Tk.

Había escuchado que varias chicas te habían invitado Tk- decía la joven de la luz- Con cual iras…

En ese momento el rubio negó con la cabeza…

No he aceptado ninguno- decía con una risa fingida- No creo que pueda ir tengo que visitar a mis abuelos que llegaron anoche…

Ya veo decía la de lentes…

La joven de la Luz lo miraba extraño, nunca Tk le había interesado tanto el que sus abuelos lo visiten y no creía que eso fuera mas importante que el baile.

En ese momento sus pensamientos se rompieron al escuchar una voz

Kari ire al baile contigo- decía el castaño –Estoy completo- demostrando todo su cuerpo intacto

En ese momento se sorprendieron…

Dejaste a Tai atrás-le pregunto Cody un poco sorprendido

No el esta conmigo- señalando hacia tras.

En ese momento todos entendieron eran Matt y Sora junto a Tai

Hola -alcanzaron a decir- ahora si nos vamos- dijeron los tres adolescentes.

El camino fue alegre olvidando por un momento lo ocurrido ese día en el digimundo.

* * *

Asi pasaron los días…

Hoy es el…- susurraba el rubio encima de su cama – Baile!

Se levanto de su cama como todos los días, hoy todos estarán en la fiesta…, pensaba el joven.

Ya me voy decía- despidiendo a su madre con un beso- salio corriendo de su casa- Hoy es un día como otro decía el joven TK.

Caminado por la entrada del colegio se encontró con yolei a la que no decidió interrumpir pues parecía completamente ocupada.

Entro al salón como cualquier otro…

Hoy día tenemos trabajo en parejas!- decía el profesor- Como esta noche es el baile pueden formar grupos con sus parejas.

En ese momento Tk pensaba en que haría , seguro era el único del salón que no tenia pareja…

Profesor- interrumpió una joven- Yo no tengo pareja que hago

En ese momento Tk observo a la joven tenia pelo negro, con unos ojos azules y con una especie de cinta rosada alrededor de su cuello y frente.

Pues pueden sentarse con otro que no tenga pareja- sentencio el profesor.

A lo que Tk levanto la mano- Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar.

La chica en ese momento dibujo una leve sonrisa en su cara- hola me llamo Zoe Yumanaki. Mucho Gusto!

A lo que Tk le respondió también con una sonrisa- Mi nombre es Takeru Takaichi

En ese momento Tk se puso a pensar "ese nombre lo había escuchado en alguna parte"

EL JOVEN PASO TODA LA HORA HABLANDO CON LA JOVEN; AUNQUE AUN TENIA UNA CIERTA MOLESTIA...

Tu eres amigo de Davis- solto de pronto sonrojada la joven a lo que este le respondió con un "Si"

En ese momento la mente se le aclaro al joven, como podía olvidar ese nombre, era esa aquella joven, la eterna amiga de Kari, la que hace 2 años perseguía a su joven castaño amigo, lo animaba en los partidos de practica, y hasta la hacia barras con las porristas del equipo.

Pero, algo era diferente, no era aquella joven pequeña de lentes con 2 colas colgando en su cabeza, era otra…

Veras este año eh vuelto al colegio,y me eh dado con la sorpresa de lo del baile... se que tu eres amigo de Davis y bueno…- Decia la chica un poco nerviosa.

No te preocupes, casi nada había cambiado- decía el rubio- Kari y Davis siguen igual no tienes porque preocuparte…

En ese momento la joven se le acerco…- Sabes si Davis tiene pareja para…el Baile, veras desde que lo conoci siempre lo he admirado, para mi es alguien muy importante y ahora que eh vuelto...pues...

En ese momento el Castaño se quedo pensativo, no sabia si decirle la verdad…

Bueno ya estamos aquí!- decía el joven castaño que recién entraba- Ya vez Kari te dije que llegaríamos temprano…

Si lo que tu digas Davis…- decía en tono de broma la joven

Pero si es el…- susurraba la joven de pelos negros-Debo decírselo!

La joven en ese momento se paro y se dirigió donde se encontraba Davis y Kari, ante la mirada de Tk.

Hola Davis- decia la joven un poco asustada- Me preguntaba si…

Oye!... Disculpa- Decia el castaño- Pero te conozco…

En ese momento la joven de negro, un poco sollosa por la impresion se le fue corriendo decepcionada...

Espera!- decia el rubio ante la mirada de incrédulo de Davis y los demás compañeros del salón.

Lo siento…- decia el joven acercándose a la joven de negro, que se encontraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

No te preocupes- decia la joven entrecortado- no es tu culpa…

No si es mi culpa- decia el rubio- Yo te deje que fueras con Davis cuando sabia que el ya tenia pareja para el baile

En ese momento la joven se quedo callada- Eso es imposible!... Quien es la!...

Kari!- decia un poco nervioso el joven

En ese momento la joven se levanto viendo la imagen de Davis junto a Kari- Mi... amiga- susurro.

En ese momento salio corriendo a toda velocidad

El joven de la esperanzase había quedado inmóvil hasta que se percato del aura que rodeaba a la joven era… Oscura

En ese momento el joven se puso a pensar en ayudar aquella joven que le había ayudado a olvidar sus problemas por un momento o ir a clase fingiendo que no paso nada…

En ese momento volteo rumbo a su salón pero, no para regresar sino para hacerle una señal a su profesor

Lo siento!- susurro, en ese momento salio corriendo tras la joven.

* * *

Que pasa Izzy!- decia la joven madre del pelirrojo- La fiebre ah bajado.

En ese momento el joven cerro su laptop, y se echo a la cama fingiendo una fiebre

Si mama- decia mintiendo el joven- Pero aun me siento mal no creo que vaya a la preparatoria!

No se preocupe Señora!- decia una voz- Yo me haré cargo!

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, un joven de pelo azul, alto, con gafas apareció.

Joe!- decia el pelirrojo- cierra la puerta rápido!

Ya esta!- decia el joven de gafas- Dime como va la investigación!

No he avanzado mucho solo se que este problema se origino pro el desnivel que existía de luz y oscuridad en una dimensión paralela al digimundo- decia el pelirrojo observando su Laptop- Según parece esa dimensión parece ser El Mar Oscuro!

Pero porque en el digimundo- decia el joven de gafas- Pensaba que la maldad había desaparecido.

Es por eso- decia el joven pelirrojo- El digimundo al ser un mundo de paz y tranquilidad fue atraída por esta dimensión totalmente opuesta donde abunda la maldad

Pero si esa fuera la razón- interrumpió el joven de la confianza- Porque eso no paso cuando por primera vez liberamos de todo mal al digimundo.

La razón es porque hay otra causa- decia el pelirrojo en tono serio – Esa es que aparecido un enemigo, a la que Neophoomon se refería, según parece el digimundo podría volver a perder su estabilidad , como cuando nos enfrentamos a ese Guardián de la oscuridad, tarde o temprano aparecerán los otros 4 Guardianes.

* * *

El Rubio la seguía con la mirada, no podía creerlo había salido del colegio a toda velocidad y se encontraba por las calles por una chica que recién había conocido en la mañana.

Tengo que apurarme- decia el joven preocupado

Se encontraba paralítico, pensando en el aura oscura que salía de la joven Zoe desde que salio corriendo del colegio, el joven de la esperanza tenia un mal augurio.

En ese momento vio como ante sus ojos la joven desaparecía poco a poco, hasta que no la vio más.

No puede ser- decia temeroso- es lo mismo que hace 2 años en la playa pensaba el joven

Ahora que podía hacer, se quedo pensando, aquella vez solo pudo ir al mundo oscuro por el sentimiento compartido que tenia con Kari, pero Zoe no era alguien que el conocía.

Saliendo rumbo al colegio

Tk- dijo un joven de pelos marrones, proveniemte del local de primaria, que había visto lo sucedido

Sin pensar mas se dirigió a la sala de cómputo del colegio, dirigió su digivaice hacia la pantalla y desapareció dejando una ráfaga de luz que apareció por unos instantes en aquella sala.

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo el capi 4

Hasta la próxima XD!!


	5. Volviendo a recordar

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 5 de este fic, esperando que les guste la historia

Ante todo tengo que decir que digimon no me pertenece todo lo que ven aquí es invención mía

* * *

RUMBO AL BAILE

Tk!- decia un ser de color anaranjado con alas.

Patamon!- decia un poco serio el rubio- Tenemos que ir Mundo oscuro

En ese momento se fijo en el digimundo, no se había recuperado del todo, aun se podían ver partes de soladas y habían zonas..

Oscuras!- dijo el rubio- Eso es!

En ese momento sujeto a su compañero- Debemos ir, Patamon!

El rubio se acerco al lugar su cuerpo se sentía diferente, como hace 3 días- Yo quiero ayudar a los demás!- gritaba mientras se encontraba en aquella zona, su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer junto al de su amigo… no dejo rastro.

* * *

Entonces todavía esto no ha acabado…- decia El joven alto de gafas – Todavía no hemos ganado…

Izzy!- decia la madre

Si!- decia el pelirrojo que se echo a la cama al escuchar su voz.

Alguien te ha venido ha buscar, dice que es tu amigo- decia la madre

Amigo?- se preguntaba Izzy

Izzy soy yo- decia un chico que acababa de entrar al cuarto

Cody?- decia el joven de lentes.- Que pasa?

El joven se le acerco sin antes cerrar la puerta- Es algo terrible- decia el joven un poco horrorizado- Tk, parece que se ha ido al Mar oscuro.

Eso es imposible- decia el pelirrojo- ¿Por qué?

En ese momento el mas joven se les acerca contándoles los sucedido…

Maldición…Tk- decia el pelirrojo- Sin duda eres hermano de Matt!

Rápido!- decia el joven de lentes- Tenemos que ir por Takeru

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------La joven se preguntaba donde estaba, solo recordaba que iba corriendo cuando apareció en ese momento

Porque!!- pensó – Debí haberme quedado en la otra preparatoria soy una tonta!!

En ese momento la joven sintió un escalofrió por toda su espalda…

Que es esto pensó por un momento, al voltear observo una gran cantidad de seres oscuros

Tú eres la llave que nos llevara a la Luz- decían aquellos seres oscuros

Que pasa alcazo me he vuelto loca- se decia a si misma –Alcazo este es mi final

Cuando la joven se sentía perdida…

-Lluvia de Estrellas!

Te encuentras bien Zoe!- decia el rubio estirando su mano hacia la chica

Que esta pasando alcazo esto es un sueño…- paro por un momento la chica – no puede ser ese ser Yo! Yo!... lo conozco

El es mi digimon- decia el rubio levantándola un poco mas tranquila.

en aquel instante la chica se le acerco dándole un abrazo…

Te perdono!...- susurraba al joven

DE pronto el joven se sonrojo de la impresión- NO te preocupes yo te protegeré.

En ese momento el joven se subió encima de aquel digimon que parecía un corcel alado…

-Estrellas Fugases!

El poder de la esperanza!- dijo un ser oscuro- Pero que hace aquí!

Ustedes jamás podrán ganarnos- decía el joven de la esperanza

JaJa- se escucho en los aires- No te esperaba! La carnada era para la Luz… pero ya que estas aquí tu serás del que me vengare primero.

Tk se quedo pensativo con lo que decia aquella voz… después de todo Zoe era amiga de Kari.

En ese momento el lugar se tapo con una cortina de oscuridad.

Nooo!- decia la joven

No te preocu…, pero que es esto- el joven no pudo terminar su frase, las tinieblas lo estaban cubriendo

No puedo rendirme!- decia entrecortado Tk

Eso es asi será mas divertido MATARTE!- decia la voz mientras el aire de oscuridad desaparecía.

El joven Tk se quedo estático al ver su figura era…

Después de 4 años por fin te podré Matar- decia aquel ser, que había atrapado a la joven Zoe.

Tu… Esto no!- mientras se tocaba la cabeza

Si!- decia aquel ser Parece que me reconoces, después de todo así será mas fácil vengar a los DarkMasters…!!...JaJa!!

* * *

Pero que podemos hacer…!- decia el castaño mas joven- Como entraremos al Mar oscuro!

No te preocupes por eso Cody- decia el pelirrojo- según esto El portal hacia el mar oscuro se abrirá 30 kilómetros al norte de donde nos encontramos en una media hora.

Si!- decia el mas maduro- Primero debemos encontrar a Gomamoon y Los otros para Poder pelear

Y esperar que Tk pueda aguantar un poco más- decia intrestecido el joven Cody

No te preocupes yo se que Tk es fuerte- decia el pelirrojo- Varias veces nos ayudo cuando todo parecía perdido, Ten confianza

"No te preocupes vamos para apoyarte"- pensaba el castaño del grupo, mientras mostraba una sonrisa hacia sus compañeros.

Sin duda era el, el que ataco a su hermano, a Tai y a los otros. Como podría olvidar aquel rostro de aquel ser…

Piedmon…!- decia aterrorizado el joven rubio

Que te parece jugamos un rato- decia el exlider de los Darkmasters-Si te mato horita no seria divertido.

Ya se demuéstrame lo fuerte que te haz puesto- decia con una sonrisa aquel digimon malévolo.

La oscuridad no debería de existir en este mundo!- decia el rubio dándose ánimos- te derrotare igual como hace 4 años!

En ese momento Piedmon coloco a la joven que estaba asustada a un lado junto a los seres oscuros- NO te haz dado cuenta! – decia aquel digimon de la oscuridad mis poderes son superiores a los de la ultima vez, YA no soy Piedmon.

En ese momento un par de alas oscuras salieron de aquel digimon su musculatura creció y sus garras aumentaron de tamaño.

El poder de los guardianes son superiores al tuyo!- decía mientras reía- Soy DarkPiedmon!!.

El joven levanto su digivaice, sabia que con pegasusmon no ganaría la pelea- Patamon digievoluciona!

En se momento un ángel aclareció un poco el cielo era..Angemon!

Vamos Tk necesitamos la digievolucion al nivel Mega,- decía el ángel

El joven un poco fuera de si, dirigió de nuevo su digivaice hacia el cielo, Pero entonces no ocurrió nada…

Jaja- decía el digimon de oscuridad- Con ese poder planeas ganarme!

En ese momento DarkPiedmon se acerco al ángel-Acabare contigo!

Que pasa Tk- decía el ángel mientras recibía los golpes de DarkPiedmon- No debes de perder las Esperanzas…Tk!

El rubio se quedo estático no sabia que hacer- Que hago acá!- decía mientras miraba como aquel digimon maligno atacaba a su compañero- Angemon!

En ese momento El cielo se aclareció por una digievolucion

-Zudomon!

-MetalKabuterimon!

Tk- decía el castaño- Llegamos!

En ese momento un rostro de preocupación se dibujo en la cara de aquel joven- Que pasa Tk- decía mientras miraba a su amigo estático

Tengo miedo- decía el rubio

No te preocupes Tk estoy aquí para apoyarte- decía el joven castaño- Ahora es momento de hacerlo Tk!

El rubio se levanto con un poco de tranquilidad-Si tienes razón!

En ese momento DarkPiedmon se alejo de el ángel – Esto se esta poniendo divertido!

Vamos Cody!

En ese momento un digimon gigante apareció de la nada

Shakkoumon!

NO importa el numero!- decía el digimon Hipercampeon- hay mucha diferencia de niveles!

Izzy y Joe en ese momento se dieron cuenta de quien era el enemigo…Piedmon!

DarkPiedmon!- corregio el rubio que en ese momento socorría a la joven Zoe de los suelos pues los seres oscuros habían escapado de la impresión…

En ese momento se inico una feroz batalla pero… en verdad podían ganar a un digimon Hipercampeon!

Ya me canse de jugar- decía aquel digimon maligno, que había esquivado todo tipo de ataques de los digmons elegidos- Mil espadas del lamento!

En ese momento una ráfaga de espadas apareció sepultando a los digimones que se encontraba al frente.

Maldición esto no puede estar pasando- decía el pelirrojo

Al caso vamos a morir acá- decía el joven mayor

No!- decía el joven castaño, mientras veía perder a Tk perder las esperanzas-Estamos… perdidos!

El rubio no lo podía creer- Al caso no se puedo solo con poder!- En ese momento se quedo estático mientras veía a los digimon volver a la etapa novato

Que les pasa a todos- Comenzó a decir la joven

Es cierto que talvez es fuerte pero…- agarrando fuerzas- No de vemos perder las Esperanzas!

Todos no decían nada, ya no creían en eso

En ese momento la joven se acerco a Tk- Vamos no pierdas!

Eso es imposible!- decía con voz de miedo- Te mentí!

En ese momento la joven le dio una cachetada…

NO digas eso que yo… te creí- decía la joven medio llorosa

En ese momento Zoe le dio un abrazo a Tk- No pierdas las esperanzas!

El joven no lo podía creer, que había pasado con el, el era el joven era el que representaba la esperanza

Ya no…- decía el rubio- Todo se ha…- en ese momento el joven fue interrumpido por la joven que se le encontraba al frente, evitando que dijera algo mas con un… beso…!!

El joven se dirigió a la joven- No llores mas por favor!

No me voy a rendir!- decía frente al digimon oscuro que se le encontraba al frente- Patamon Digivoluciona…

En ese momento el cielo se aclaro por completo tomando un color…Dorado!!

-Seraphimon!

Ese es- decía el pelirrojo- pero como!

Con la esperanza- le respondió el rubio de espaldas.

Por fin un rival digno de mi!!- decía al digimon maligno- ahora si…Que!

El digimon maligno se encontraba confundido al ver que el digimon dorado había comenzado a golpear primero- No te perdonare!- decía el ángel

Maldito-decía el digimon de la oscuridad herido- Mil espadas del dolor!

En ese momento las espadas desaparecieron-Testamento!- decía el ángel dorado

Es momento de acabar con esto- decía el digimon dorado- 7 cielos!

DarkPiedmon en ese momento desaparecía sin dejar rastro…

Esperanza eh!- decía el digimon oscuro mientras desaparecía- Vas a necesitar mas que eso para derrotar a los guardianes…- desapareció.

En ese momento Tk se acerco hacia la joven Zoe- Lo ves te protegí como te prometí!

Mientras quesos demás amigos iban tras el, el ángel dorado devolvía la felicidad aquella zona…

Ha recuperado…- decía el pelirrojo- su color

En ese momento todos sonrieron de felicidad- Es hora de volver decía el joven de castaño a lo que todos aceptaron con la cabeza.

Mientras unos ojos los miraban a lo lejos… un digimon- parece que ese Piedmon sirvio de algo...

SI!- decia otra sombra-Por fin hemos encontrado la clave de su digievolucion!!

CONTINUARA…


	6. Te conozco

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 6 de este fic, esperando que les guste la historia

Ante todo tengo que decir que digimon no me pertenece todo lo que ven aquí es invención mía

* * *

TE CONOZCO

El joven caminaba un poco sonrojado por lo que había pasado aquel día, después de todo ella había visto todo y tenía que contarle la verdad.

Sabes tus amigos son buenas personas- decía la joven- Y también sus digimon son muy lindos

No te sientes extraña por todo lo que paso hoy- decía el rubio- si es que no lo entiendes…

No te preocupes…- decía la joven de pelos negros con una sonrisa- Claro que entiendo

Oh es verdad!- quedo pensativo- el baile es esta noche- decía el rubio

A lo siento!- decía la joven- por mi culpa se te hizo tarde ir al baile, seguro tu pareja te debe…

No te preocupes, no tengo pareja – decía el rubio mirando al cielo- después de todo no tengo planeado nada para hoy

En ese momento la joven lo miro con una sonrisa en la cara- Es verdad yo tampoco tengo pareja!...

No te preocupes- decía el rubio- seguro davis…

Ya no me importa Davis- decía la joven de pelos negros- Por un momento siento que me olvidado de el.

En ese momento el rubio se sonrojo y pensó, "Si, ojala Davis se la pase bien con…Kari "

En ese momento la joven se dio cuenta del tono de la voz del joven- Seguro quieres ver a tus amigos…- preguntaba la joven

Sabes no tenia planeado nada en la tarde…- decía el rubio

Si quieres yo puedo ser tu pareja hoy, para que puedas ir con tus amigos…claro- interrumpió la joven

En ese momento el joven de la esperanza se quedo estático… no sabia que decir

Aun recordaba aquel beso que se dio con la joven en el digimundo hace unas horas.

Lo siento- decía la joven avergonzada- si en verdad no quieres no importa…

En ese momento el joven puso su mano sobre el hombro de la joven. No te preocupes!...- con una sonrisa en la cara- acepto tu oferta!

* * *

Hermano como crees que me queda el vestido- decía la joven Yagami- Hermano, pero que haces!

En ese momento el joven castaño se quedo atónito- Que pasa…! Alcazo nunca has visto a tu hermano con terno!

No es eso...!- decía una joven aun sorprendida- Es que pensé que no irias al…

Baile!- complemento el joven- Alcazo piensas que no soy capaz de ir con una chica al baile.

Bueno en verdad…- decía la castaña

Por favor no lo digas Kari- interrumpió- Mejor me voy que de seguro me están esperando.

En ese momento el joven Yagami salio por la puerta lo mas rápido que pudo

Su hermana lo quería seguir pero…

Davis!- decía la joven sorprendida

En ese momento el heredero del valor se quedo sorprendido con lo bien que se veía kari en vestido…

Kari!...- se quedo pensando por un momento- Lo siento, he llegado muy temprano!

No es eso- respondía la joven- solo que pensé que vendrías con los demás

Ah!!- en ese momento el joven se quedo pensando, "Estoy solo con kari"

Aunque su momento de felicidad duro poco pues una voz se escucho desde el pasillo

Ola kari!- decía la joven de pelos violeta- O pero si te ves espectacular!!

Y tu igual!- respondió la castaña

Ya estas lista!- decía el joven de pelos azules que acompañaba la de gafas.

A lo que esta asintió, saliendo de su casa dejando a un Davis con la miel en los labios.

* * *

Vamos entra!- decía la pelirroja- No tienes porque preocuparte!!

Esta bien sora, si tu le dices- decía el rubio

El joven solo dio unos pasos para ser capturado por los reporteros de la preparatoria

Dinos Matt, como te sientes después de ser considerado una de las bandas juveniles del momento en todo Tokyo- decía la joven con el micrófono- Y Tambie…

No…Por favor!! – decía el rubio mientras que Sora se reía de la escena, aunque se sentía un poco incomoda pues sabia que no podría gozar de un poco de intimidad con Matt.

Hola Sora!- decía una joven de pelos violetas- Y Matt!

Esta con los reporteros de la preparatoria- contesto la pelirroja señalando donde se encontraba Matt.

Oh parece que se va demorar!- respondió la joven de lentes

Mejor vamos a buscar una mesa donde podamos sentarnos- decía el joven de pelos azules.

Tienes razón! – Decía la joven de gafas un poco emocionada – Si que eres inteligente, no como otros que ni piensan - señalando a Davis

Para que sepas yo no…!- decía el castaño siendo interrumpido por Kari

Sora has visto a mi hermano…- decía un poco preocupada.

En ese momento la joven pelirroja cambio de cara- Como? No que no iba venir.?

Eso pensé, pero de pronto salio de la casa todo vestido y se fue…- decía la castaña

Con que Tai invito a alguien…- interrumpió un rubio

Matt!!- dijo la pelirroja- Que paso…

Pues encontraron a alguien mejor que entrevistar…- decía el joven señalando hacia atrás

Pero si es…- decía la pelirroja- Tai!

Pero no pensé que Tai sea más famoso que tu Matt- decía el joven de pelos azules

Es que al que entrevistan no es a Tai sino a…- decía el rubio siendo interrumpido por la pelirroja.

Tomoko Musushi!- decía la pelirroja- Pero si es la mas inteligente de toda la preparatoria!

Si!- decía el rubio- pensé que había rechazado a todos los que la invitaron al baile!.. Vaya Tai!, si que tiene suerte.

La joven Tomoko era rubia ondulada poseía ojos azules y era famosa por lo inteligente que era al tener un coeficiente intelectual superior a 150.

"Que bueno por Tai" pensaba con una sonrisa en la cara la poseedora del emblema del amor.

Bueno vamos a buscar una mesa para todos! - decía la joven de gafas

En eso Kari Le hace unas señas a su hermano para que los siguieran hacia una mesa

A lo la joven rubia agarro al joven Yagami para que se escaparan de los reporteros y se vayan con sus amigos.

Después de todo parece un Saco largo!- decía Matt mirando la escena

Matt, por favor no digas eso!- le reprocho la pelirroja enojada

Este bien, Sora no lo volveré hacer, pero por favor cálmate- decía el rubio lamentado

A lo que davis dice- Parece que no es el único Saco largo!

Davis!- decía la castaña- No me gustan los chicos que se expresan así!

Ya kari, estaban perdóname no lo volveré hacer!

Bienvenido al grupo – decía Matt

A lo que todos se comienzan a reír…

* * *

Apúrate!- decía la joven de pelos negros- NO te preocupes, nadie nos ve!

En ese momento el rubio entro a la sala se encontraba un poco nervioso pues era la primera ves que asistía a este tipo de eventos.

Ya vez- seguía diciendo la chica- No paso nada!

En eso todas las miradas se pusieron sobre ellos, en especial en la joven

Después de todo eres linda- decía el rubio

No vez alcazo que también nos miran algunas chicas, seguro me tienen envidia - respondió la chica.

En ese instante el joven un poco sonrojado, corrió a toda velocidad sujetando la mano de la joven, buscando cualquier mesa que estuviera disponible, en ese momento…

Pero si son los demás…- susurro Tk mirando a lo lejos

Ellos son tus amigos verdad- decía Zoe- porque no nos sentamos con ellos

Pero tu…- pensó el rubio- no conoces a nadie

Eso no importa…- respondió la joven avergonzada - No te preocupes tanto!... además ahí esta Kari y…Davis.

Estas segura?...- decía el rubio, que en ese momento fue arrastrado a la mesa donde se encontraban sus compañeros…

Hola?- decía aquel rubio- Que hacen!

Tk- decía sorprendido su hermano- Pensaba que estabas con mi madre

Pues veras…- pensaba el joven- me anime a ver como estaban.

Pero solo?- decía el heredero del valor- Si te preocupaba lo de Kari no te…

Perdón pero el no vino solo- decía una joven con vestido rojo y pelo negro- Hola me llamo Zoe.

En ese momento todos se quedaron sorprendidos a excepción de Tomoko que no entendía muy bien la situación, pues también era nueva en el grupo…

OK… primero Tai y luego Tk!- decía sorprendida la joven de gafas- Ahora solo falta que aparezca Izzy!!

Hola chicos- decía un joven pelirrojo- Como están?

En ese momento todos se cayeron de sus asientos…

Ahora dinos Izzy quien es tu pareja- decía la joven de lentes

¿Pareja?, A no yo solo vine como animador- decía- verán Hoy falte al colegio y recién cuando regresaba a casa me avisaron que había sido elegido para ser el animador.

En ese momento el joven se fijo en la recién llegada

Pero si es…Zoe- decía el pelirrojo-Hola Zoe!- decía levantando la mano

En ese momento todos se quedaron callados

Izzy alcazo la conoces- decía el rubio de la amistad- Dime porque esta con Tk!

Claro que la conozco- decía el pelirrojo- Pues, es su novia!!

Que!- haciendo que todos se quedaran sorprendidos…

Eso no es cierto!- decía el rubio mas joven

Entonces dime Tk!!- seguía el pelirrojo- porque tú y ella se besa…

El rubio se acerco a Izzy tapándole la boca.

No lo digas!- le susurro

En ese momento la joven Zoe se acerco hacia los demás- no se preocupen Solo somos amigos!

En ese momento la tensión bajo, aunque las preguntas no cesaron…

A lo que la joven de la luz reacciono…

No puede ser- decía sorprendida- Si eres tu Zoe

No se preocupen- decía la joven de la Luz ella es Zoe una amiga mía…

A, si claro!- decía la joven de gafas- ella estuvo contigo en 5 año de primaria!

Ella estuvo contigo, Davis y Tk- seguía la de gafas- hace 2 años.

En ese momento el heredero del valor se levanto

Esperen un momento- Decía davis- Yo no…

Ya sabemos Davis…- continuaba la de gafas- No recuerdas a ninguna Zoe, aunque eso no es novedad…

A lo que todos sin pensarlo asistieron con la cabeza dando razón a la hipótesis de Jolei…

Entonces lo de Tk esta resuelto!- decía la de gafas – Ahora solo falta- señalando con la mirada al Castaño mas alto- Tai cuéntanos la historia de tu y Tomoko!

En ese momento el joven del valor se encontraba un poco sonrojado por la pregunta…

Si Tai-interrumpió un rubio-Cuéntanos tu historia, aunque claro esta, que no te la vamos a creer!

Por favor, Matt- decía la pelirroja- No molestes a Tai y a Tomoko que aun no sabemos si son…

No, sora- decía el castaño- NO daré una historia falsa…

La verdad es que Tomoko y Yo somos…

Novios!!- finalizo la rubia que acompañaba al castaño

Dejando atónitos a todos los presentes, en especial a sus amigos del joven…

Continuara…!!

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado la continuación… el próximo capi esta dentro de 2 días XD!!.


	7. La verdad

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 7 de este fic, esperando que les guste la historia

Ante todo tengo que decir que digimon no me pertenece todo lo que ven aquí es invención mía

* * *

LA REVELACION

La joven estaba caminando hacia al baño, lo necesitaba, necesitaba lavarse la cara después de la impresión, ella estaba caminando sola cuando escucho una voz…

Que pasa Kari?- decía la joven de cabellos oscuros que se acercaba a la joven- Dime que tienes?

NO en verdad nada…- mentía la joven- Solo quería refrescarme la cara y…

No me puedes mentir…- decía con una cara segura su compañera- después de todo fuimos amigas…¿no?

Lo siento en verdad…- decía apenada la castaña- pero son temas…

¿Personales?- respondió la joven – Es sobre tu hermano… Despues de todo te debe haber sorprendido que tenga novia ¿eh?

En ese momento kari puso una cara de sorpresa ante las palabras que decía su amiga

No te preocupes si quieres no me digas nada- decía la joven- pero deberías entenderlo, el ya ha crecido no puede preocuparse por ti toda su vida…

Tienes razón…- decía la castaña con una sonrisa falsa

Mejor porque no cambiamos de tema, después de todo hace dos años que no nos vemos- decía con una sonrisa la joven- Y como va lo de Davis…

En ese momento la castaña cambio de cara…- Lo siento Zoe, después de todo el te gustaba y…

Tu mismo lo haz dicho- interrumpió la joven- Me gustaba…

Así!- decía la castaña un poco mas alegre- Y dime por es ese cambio…

No te apresures, después de todo hace 2 años que no te veía- respondía la joven- Y aprovechando el momento, dime como es tu relación con Tk…

En ese momento la joven castaña pensó- Ahora que lo pienso hace 2 años no te cruzabas con Tk mucho, a pesar de ser mi amiga, entonces porque…

¿Por qué estoy con Tk en el baile?- respondía Zoe- Antes de responderte Kari, dime aun quieres a Tk.

En aquel instante la joven De la Luz no pudo evitar ponerse roja por la pregunta.

Que dices…!!- respondía la castaña- Ya te he dicho que solo somos amigos nada mas y además…

Esta bien ya entendí…- decía la joven de pelo oscuro que paso por imprevisto aquel sonrojo de la joven.

Entonces es con Davis… ¿verdad?- decía la joven mirando al cielo

No te preocupes solo somos amigos…- decía la castaña- además…

Por favor kari, No tienes que hacer esto por mi- decía la joven sin prestar atención a las palabras de la castaña- después de todo ya te dije que no me interesa…

Pero yo…- intentaba decir la joven de la Luz

En ese momento la joven de cabellos oscuros se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida- Ya ves, Kari te encuentras mucho mejor, creo que mi trabajo a terminado aquí.

La joven castaña se había dado cuenta que por un momento se había olvidado de su hermano, por un momento, se sentía feliz.

Entonces la castaña también se levanto-¡Zoe, de verdad gracias!- le grito para que le escuchara. En eso la joven de vestido rojo volteo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Zoe, espera!- decía la castaña con una sonrisa- antes de que te vayas dime, ¿cual es el nombre del chico?…

En ese momento su amiga sonrió- Tu lo conoces, bien!

Por favor, dímelo!- gritaba la castaña con una sonrisa

Si tanto lo quieres saber!- decía saliendo de aquel lugar- Takeru Takaishi!...ese es su nombre

En ese momento la joven sonrió, al ver como su amiga cerraba la puerta de aquel lugar para que después, su cuerpo quedara estático sin razón…

* * *

Los jóvenes estaban sentados sin decirse nada desde que Yagami había hablado, kari se había ido al baño seguido de Zoe, mientras que Izzy se dirigía Hacia las mesas para ver que todo estuviera bien, aunque cada vez que pasaba por la mesa de sus amigos no sabia que decir después de lo que había pasado.

Bien chicos!- decía el pelirrojo- Después de la comida comienza el verdadero baile, así que si no cambian de caras no se que podré hacer!!

Lo siento Izzy- dijo el castaño- todo es por mi culpa si no hubiese…

Tai- dijo la rubia- No tienes porque decir eso todo es mi culpa por ser tan directa! no pense que se sorprenderian tanto!

En ese momento la joven ante la sorpresa de todos se levanto de la mesa pidiendo perdón por su actitud

En ese momento, Sora la única que pudo pensar después de ver aquella escena al ver que nadie decía nada se levanto y…

No tienes porque hacer eso- decía la pelirroja, mientras también pedía perdón a la chica por su forma de actuar.

En eso Ken fue el segundo en reaccionar a lo que se junto a Sora para pedir disculpas,

Para que después sin darse cuenta Yolei se le uniera a la acción.

En eso Los 2 rubios que veían la escena no tuvieron mas remedio que pedir perdón junto a los otros, donde al final Davis, el ultimo en reaccionar se les uniera al perdón!

En eso Tai se levanto como si n hubiese pasado nada-Muy bien y porque no vamos a bailar!

En eso todas las parejas se levantaron a bailar a excepción de Davis y TK que aun esperaban…

Oye Tk y los otros…- decía la joven de cabello negro que se encontraba detrás del rubio

Se fueron a bailar!- respondió el rubio

Parece que casi todos por fin pudieron digerir la noticia…!- decía contenta la joven

En eso Davis interrumpió en la conversación- Disculpa, pero y…

Kari!- respondió la joven- Pues parece que no puede aceptarlo, ya sabes el tipico caso de la hermana que esta muy apegada al hermano, pero ya se le pasara…

"Kari", pensó el joven- Es mi oportunidad!- saliendo rumbo hacia donde se encontraba su pareja…

Espera Davis yo te…-decía el rubio siendo interrumpido por una mano

Déjalo Tk- decía la joven- kari se encuentra mejor…

Entonces porque haz dicho que…- decía el rubio siendo interrumpido de nuevo por otra mano.

Déjalo en manos de Davis…- decía la joven- después de todo es su pareja de baile.

En ese momento el joven comprendió lo que ella le trataba de decir tenia… tenia que dejarlos solos.

* * *

El baño se encontraba solitario absolutamente nadie se encontraba a excepción de…

Que pasa conmigo- decía la castaña- Alcazo ya no había aceptado que mi hermano puede estar con otra persona, que eso no significaba que no me iba a olvidar.

No, Yo no estoy así por eso- Decía la castaña a solas- Pero el es mi amigo, yo no…

Kari!- se escucho una voz del pasillo

Soy yo!- decía el castaño- te encuentras bien.

"Davis" pensó por un momento pero, el que hace aca, Si el estaba aca es por algo…

Se preocupa por mi- dijo parando el llanto- Pero yo…

Kari por favor dime algo!- seguía diciendo la voz- Zoe me dijo que necesitas y yo…

En ese momento la joven se paro…

"¿Zoe?", ella le dijo, pero como…

Me dijo que necesitabas mi ayuda…- seguía diciendo la voz

"Es cierto", pensó la joven Zoe ya se lo había dicho…

En ese momento la joven tomo aire para hacer una pregunta…

¿y, TK?- pregunto la joven Yagami- Que paso con el…

En ese momento el joven del pasillo dejo de gritar…

Tk no esta aquí,… solo estoy yo- respondió el castaño

Maldición!, Kari confía en mi…- decía dolorido el joven cuando vio que la puerta del baño de mujeres se abría

Pasa por favor!- decía con una voz apagada- No hay nadie!

En eso el joven heredero del valor ingreso al lugar

Te encuentras bien…- susurro hacia Kari

Yo estoy aquí- decía Davis- Ya no llores por favor!

En ese momento Kari levanto su mirada y se acerco hacia el muchacho…

Davis- decía mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas aquel joven…

* * *

Los jóvenes estaban como locos, ninguna preocupación invadía a los jóvenes elegidos pero…

En verdad estas segura…- decía preocupado el rubio –Mejor también voy con Davis…

NO te preocupes…- decía la acompañante – Estoy seguro que estará bien.

En ese momento un personaje interrumpió a la pareja…

Tk, Zoe…- decía el pelirrojo preocupado- Davis y Kari a donde se han ido…

No hay porque preocuparse…- decía la joven- Se deben estar divirtiendo en alguna otra parte…

Espera un momento- decía un joven que se acerco apenas escucho la conversación- Como que deben estar divirtiéndose…

En ese momento Zoe quería retroceder el tiempo, y haber evitado decir algo…

Tai- respondió la joven – Pues veras…

En ese momento Tai comenzó haber a todos lados…-Kari!

Espera Tai- decía el pelirrojo que le agarraba de la cintura para que evitara malograr la fiesta con su enojo- Kari esta grandecita deberías…

Aunque este mayor, no tiene derecho para hacer eso!- decia el castaño

Vamos cálmate Tai- decia la joven – Izzy tiene razón, esta grandecita, creo que ella sabe que no debe hacer ese tipo de cosas… verdad Tk…

En ese momento la joven se quedo impactada al no encontrar respuesta…

El no estaba, solo estaba ella sola en medio de la pista: "Alcazo se fue, hacia"…, pensó la joven.

En ese momento la joven de pelos negros corrió sin decir nada…

* * *

La joven se encontraba destrozada en el piso igual que hace un rato, aunque ahora era diferente…

Vamos, Kari- decia el castaño que la abrazaba- debes calmarte

En eso se separo de la joven y se dirigió hacia el lavadero, mojo su pañuelo y se lo paso por la cara…

La joven lo miraba, mientras le pasaba el pañuelo por la cara…

Lo siento- decia la castaña- Haz arruinado tu pañuelo por mí…

Vamos en verdad no es nada…- decia el castaño con una risa en la cara- Después de todo, yo no uso pañuelo…

En ese momento la joven dibujo una sonrisa en su cara…

Gracias…- decia la joven

Kari, yo…- respondía el castaño cuando vio como la joven se le acerco

En ese momento el aire cambio la joven lo miraba…

* * *

El rubio caminaba por el pasillo, tenia que hacerlo, ella era su amiga, no podía evitarlo era su deber, después de todo la…

Tengo que apurarme- decia el rubio de la esperanza- Kari, por favor, espérame!

El joven no podía olvidar la última vez que estuvo preocupado así por la joven, aquella vez hace 2 años en el mar de la oscuridad…

"Perdóname Zoe", pensaba mientras que corría, hasta que por fin se detuvo…

Esta es la puerta…- susurro el rubio, mientras una gota de sudor recorría su cara

En ese momento no lo dudo por un instante, tenia que abrir la puerta… tenia que hacerlo era su mejor amiga y a pesar del beso con Zoe también era…

Kari!- decia al abrir la puerta

En ese instante el joven quedo estático, quiso pensar que era un sueño, pero no puedo hacer nada… fue un momento que jamás quería volver a repetir…

Después de todo era ella y después de todo era el. Su amiga junto al castaño de su mismo grado… ellos…ellos…

El rubio no había abierto la puerta por completo, pero igual podía ver todo muy claro…

Davis yo…- oyó decir la castaña que se le acercaba- te quiero decir que te…

En ese momento dio un paso atrás, evitando que lo vieran…no quería oír mas…

En ese instante la castaña miro hacia la puerta- Tk!- en ese momento se separo del castaño

La castaña, pudo ver en ese momento la espalda del rubio que se alejaba y desaparecía en la oscuridad.

"El después de todo vino", pensó la joven,"Pero porque se fue" seguía preguntándose, en ese momento su mente volvió hacia lo ocurrido hacia un momento…

Soy una idiota!- susurro para que no se diera cuenta Davis, que aun se encontraba en el piso sin reaccionar…

* * *

A lo lejos de aquel pasillo se encontraba un joven rubio caminando por la oscuridad…

Después de todo no debí haber venido!- decía con unas palabras de lamento- Pero ellos son mis amigos, porque, porque… me siento así….

Que pasa?- se escucho una voz en aquella oscuridad- Tu esperanza ha desaparecido…

Ja…- con una sonrisa en la cara- Lo que faltaba!- susurraba

Que pasa estas con odio…- seguía diciendo la voz- Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar..

Quien eres!!- gritaba el rubio en la habitación

Soy la oscuridad que habita dentro de ti…- seguía diciendo la voz- después de todo deberías saber que dentro de todo lo bueno siempre hay algo malo…

En ese momento el joven reacciono el pasillo se había puesto aun mas oscuro…

Alcazo eres- decía el rubio- Pero como!

Tu odio dentro de ti me a permitido aparecer frente a ti- decía la voz- Es momento de que los elegidos desaparezcan…

Maldito eso no va pasar…- decía confundido el joven- Yo tengo fe en que…

Estas seguro…- decía la voz- Tu sabes que ustedes no van a poder, nuesro poder es superior… no puedes destruirnos…

Eso es…es...- seguía el rubio dudoso- eso es…No!!

En verdad tienes miedo que algo pase a tus amigos…- decía la voz- Sabes que no van a poder contra el poder de la oscuridad…

Yo solo quiero…- decía el rubio- que todos estén, bien…

No es necesario derrotar a los elegidos para despertar a la oscuridad- decía la voz- Solo necesitamos a la…Luz

El joven levanto su mirada- A Kari!

Tu la odias verdad- seguía aquella voz- Ella es…

Te equivocas!- decía el rubio- Yo solo quiero su felicidad… no quiero nada malo para ella…

Entonces sino es la Luz- decía la voz- es la…Esperanza.

El rubio quedo petrificado con las palabras que escuchaba…

Si no quieres perder a ni uno de tus amigos, ni a Luz… La Esperanza es la otra llave…

Eso no puede ser verdad…- susurro el rubio- Eso es…

DarkPiedmon, después de todo nos demostró la razón de su digievolucion- decía la voz- es porque tienen…esperanza!

Dame ese poder…- continuo aquella voz- y el equilibrio volverá a estar estable La oscuridad y La luz tendrá el mismo poder… El mal habrá recuperado a su amo…

Esta bien!- al fin susurro, mientras tenia una sonrisa falsa en la cara- Lo haré…

* * *

En aquel momento escucho una voz… Era…

A lo lejos del pasillo apareció una joven de cabellera negra que veía al joven…

Tk…-grito- espera!

El joven la observaba mientras desaparecía

Porque Tk!- decia la joven

No te preocupes- decia con una sonrisa en la cara el rubio- Yo pondré fin a esto…

La joven lo quiso tocar, pero al instante se dio con la sorpresa que estaba sola en aquel pasillo.

En ese momento 2 jóvenes se le acercaron

Hasta que por fin paraste!! - decia el castaño- ahora dinos porque corrías…

En ese momento el pelirrojo se percato del silencio de la joven…

Que pasa?- decia el castaño al verla- Te paso algo?

No es eso…- decia la joven - Es Tk….

Que a pasado?- pregunto incrédulo el pelirrojo

Se ha ido…- respondía la joven

Pero ha donde?- decia el pelirrojo pensando lo peor…

El se ha ido…- seguía diciendo la joven con temor - se ha ido… al Mar Oscuro!!

CONTINUARA

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, coloque el séptimo volumen a pesar que dije que lo colocaría en 2 días, Bueno la inspiración es así…


	8. La esperanza desaparecio

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 8 de este fic, esperando que les guste la historia…

Estoy pensando en tomar un descanso así que hasta marzo seguro volveré a escribir…

Ante todo tengo que decir que digimon no me pertenece todo lo que ven aquí es invención mía

* * *

MI DECISIÓN

El camino hacia la verdad cada vez se volvía mas cansado para los elegidos…

No entendía que pasaba, porque se había ido de aquel lugar…

¿Que esta pasando?- se preguntaba- ¿Por qué se ha ido?

Izzy, apúrate reúne a los otros…- decía el castaño que la miraba- De paso dile a Tomoko, que espere…

Entendido- decía el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba- Voy enseguida!!

NO te preocupes- decía el castaño- Nosotros le rescataremos…

Pero el dijo…- decía la joven temerosa- Que se encargaría de todo…

En ese momento el castaño reacciono, como era que ella sabia…

Zoe, dime como conoces el Mar oscuro…- decía un poco preocupado- Alcazo tu…

Eso ocurrió hoy- decía la joven- Tk y los otros me rescataron de la oscuridad…

Entonces, volvieron aparecer!!- decía exaltado el joven del valor- Maldición porque no nos dijeron nada…

Lo siento…- dijo la joven- Lo hicieron para que no se preocuparan, pues hoy era la fiesta y…

Tai…- se escucho a lo lejos- que pasa…

Kari!- decía el castaño asombrado- pero donde diablos estabas…!!

Lo siento, Tai- decía el otro castaño que la acompañaban- es mi culpa, hice que se demorara en el baño…

El joven Yagami, puso una cara de furia por un rato, pues se acordó de lo que estaba pasando…

Kari, Davis- decía cambiando de cara- prepárense… tenemos que ir al digimundo…

Por unos minutos el silencio rondo el lugar, Davis y Kari estaban extrañados con el comportamiento de Tai, pues no les había regañado, ni hecho nada. Todo se callo hasta que…

Tai…- se escuho a lo lejos- Ya todos nos están esperando en la entrada, así que…

Izzy- dijo el castaño, en ese momento se acerco hacia el agarrándolo del cuello…

Maldición, porque no me dijiste que estuvieron en el mar oscuro...- decía un Tai furioso

Hermano déjalo, ya- decía la joven Yagami que agarraba a su hermano para que suelte a Izzy…

Por favor déjalo, Tai- seguía la castaña…

No lo vez, si me lo hubiese dicho no se hubiesen llevado a TK…

Tk no esta!- decía la joven de la luz preocupada recordando lo de hace un momento…

En ese momento el castaño sintió como un puñete rozaba su cara…

Matt!- decía el pelirrojo que en ese momento era soltado, mientras Tai caía al suelo

Cálmate ya, Tai- decía el rubio furioso- No ves que el que debería estar preocupado por Tk soy yo…

En ese momento el castaño se levanto del piso sin decir nada hasta que- Maldición, no lo vez Matt se han llevado a Tk delante de nosotros, y no solo eso también pudimos haberlo evitado…

En ese momento el joven del valor sintió como una cachetada rozaba la otra parte de su cara…

Sora…- susurro el castaño sorprendido.

Lo siento, Tai pero yo…- decía la pelirroja recién llegada, siendo interrumpida…

No Sora, Lo siento yo…- Decía el castaño- Me comporte como un tonto, en verdad lo siento chicos…

En ese momento, el rubio que observaba la escena, se acerco al castaño y le toco el hombro- Vamos…

Lo siento en verdad! debí haberles dicho lo que paso, en el mar oscuro… Es mi culpa- decía el pelirrojo

No te preocupes nosotros lo traeremos- decía el joven del valor…- Mientras avanzaba con los demás…

* * *

Donde me encuentro?- decía el rubio

Alcazo no te acuerdas- decía la sombra que se encontraba frente a el…

El joven se levanto mirando el piso- Quien diablos, eres? Porque haces esto?

EL porque- decía la sombra- Ja,ja,ja.

Entonces dime porque tu nos haces esto?- repitió la sombra- Porque quieres destruirnos si nosotros también pertenecemos a este universo…

Los elimino porque ustedes no merecen pertenecer a este mundo…- levanto la mirada- Ustedes quieren destruir la paz del universo…

En ese momento el rubio se quedo estático había algo delante de el…

Que queremos destruir la paz del universo…- decía furioso el ser oscuro- Nosotros no somos diferente a ustedes, solo buscamos el bien de nuestro mundo…

En ese momento el rubio observo como una mano comenzaba a sujetar su cuello…

Los seres como tu me dan repugnancia- decía temeroso el rubio…

Eres un…- decía el ser oscuro que se encontraba delante del rubio.

Ya déjalo!- era una voz…

Estriphel!- decía el ser que se encontraba delante, mientras soltaba al joven - Pero el…

No te preocupes hermana…- decía el ser que se encontraba detrás del joven de la esperanza- Solo tenemos que esperar un poco mas…

Quien diablos…!- decía el rubio nervioso

Soy Estriphel el segundo guardián de la oscuridad…- decía aquel ser extraño...

Y yo Gestraphel- interrumpía el ser de adelante- El tercer guardián de la oscuridad!

En aquel instante la oscuridad tomo forma…

El de adelante parecía una especie de bestia, poseía 2 cuernos de un color completamente oscuro, tenía un cuerpo robusto con 2 alas gigantescas que cubrían su cuerpo. Con un pircing en su nariz,

El otro tenía un aspecto similar aunque a diferencia del otro poseía una joroba evidente y sus alas llegaban hasta la punta de sus dedos...

Uno poseía un aura rosada, mientras el otro tenia una mucha mas oscura, una roja…

En ese momento la atmósfera cambio…

Ponte cómodo- decía hacia el rubio el jorobado- Después de todo eres nuestro invitado…

* * *

Aunque el baile era aquel día, la sala de cómputo del primer pabellón estaba abierta, era la oportunidad…

Tai, Izzy, Matt, Sora, Kari, Davis…- decía la de lentes – Apúrense Que nos es tan esperando…

Esperando? - susurro- el rubio mientras se detenía…

En ese momento la joven de lentes dirigió su digivaice hacia la computadora…desapareciendo al instante…

En ese momento los 6 jóvenes se miraron unos a otros, a lo que sin decir nada sacaron sus dispositivos hacia al frente, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro alguno.

Pero si son?- susurro el heredero del valor

Ola chicos!- decía el joven de gafas que se encontraba delante de ellos…

Joe, Cody…- decía sorprendido el rubio- Y también… Gabumon!!

Pero… Agumon- susurraba Tai- Como es que…

No te preocupes Tai- decía el pequeño ser amarillo- Estamos listos para volver a Luchar, Hemos recuperado nuestras fuerzas!!

Al enterarme lo de Tk, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue llamar a Joe- decía el mas pequeño de todos- Y entonces reunimos a todos los digimons…

Bien hecho Cody- decía el castaño mientras sobaba la cabeza del joven…

En ese momento el joven heredero del valor se percato de algo…

Pero… dónde esta Ken!!- grito con una cara de sorprendido…

Ken se quedo con Zoe y Tomoko…- decía la de gafas- Le dije que se quedara por si les pasaba algo…

Que tu que?- decía el joven- Pero ahora como…?

No te preocupes…- decía el rubio delante de ellos- Después de todo tenemos a Gabumon y Agumon, verdad Tai

Si- respondió el castaño- No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos por si las cosas se ponen feas…

Tk!- decia un ser anaranjado con alas

En ese momento fue recogido por la joven de la Luz…

Vamos, Patomon- decia la joven mientras acariciaba al digimon- Nosotros lo rescataremos…

Bien creo que es momento de irnos…- decia la joven de gafas.

Pero como nos iremos…- pregunto la pelirroja

Pues…- pensaba la joven de gafas.

No se preocupen-decia el otro pelirrojo- Si nos apuramos hay una puerta a unos minutos de aquí delante de nosotros que nos llevara al mundo oscuro…

En ese momento el castaño del valor subió su mano hacia arriba- Entonces que esperamos!

En aquel instante los jóvenes levantaron sus digivaice haciendo que la luz de la digievolucion apareciera…

- Greymon, Garurumon, Raidramon, Birdramon, Ikkakumon, Kabuterimon, Nefertimon, Ankylomon, Aquilamon…

En ese momento todos montaron sus digimones dirigiéndose hacia el lugar por los aires, mares y tierra.

* * *

El lugar estaba oscuro, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las olas…

Bienvenidos- decia un ser con capa.

Pero que eres tu?- se preguntaba el rubio

No se preocupen- decia el ser con capa- Su amigo se encuentra bien…

En eso entre las olas del mar salio una especie de esfera…dentro de ella…Era Tk! Estaba dormido!

Tk- decía el rubio- Pero que le han hecho!

Nada- decía el ser- solo lo hemos encerrado en una esfera de energía.

Y eso para que…- pregunto el rubio

Para que…- susurró el de capa- Para que no haga nada mientras ustedes perecen…

En ese momento la capa se rompió era SkullSatamon…- un digimon maligno de color anaranjado que ya habían enfrentado antes (Cuando Inperialdramon se trasformo a modo batallador)

En eso a lo lejos se veía una gran cantidad de seres oscuro que tomaban forma…

Ahora eran digimones…

Estamos rodeados…- susurro el joven del valor

Ja…- susurro el rubio- bueno Tai ya sabes que hacer…

En ese momento, un resplandor…

-Wargreymon!- MetalGarurumon!

-Fuerza de gea

-Aliento congelante

Con que planean derrotarnos con eso…- decia el ser esquelético mientras observaba como la mitad de su ejercito era destruido- No podrán ganarme- en ese momento se dirigió hacia los dos hipercampeones.

Chicos encárguense de los demás- decia el castaño

No es necesario que nos los digas- decia el heredero del valor

Espera, davis- aviso el pelirrojo- Nosotros nos encargaremos, tu encárgate de rescatar a Tk.

Entendido- respondía con un poco de rabia.

-Sylphimon! MetalKabuterimom! Garudamon! Zudomon!

Rápido!- decía el pelirrojo- Nosotros te cuidaremos las espaldas!

En ese momento el castaño monto sobre Raidramon y salio a toda velocidad dejando atrás a los 4 Mega campeones…

Jaja…- se reía el digimon esquelético-En verdad creen que dejaríamos al de la esperanza sin protección…

Como?- decía el rubio- Davis, NO…

No Irán a ninguna parte- poniéndose delante de los jóvenes…

Maldición- decía el castaño- Wargreymon!

Entendido- decía el dragón Hipercampeon- Tornado Feroz!

Me das risa…- respondía el digimon esquelético, que había detenido el ataque con su vara, cuando de repente…

No te olvides que somos 2…- decía el otro Hipercampeon volador- Aliento Congelante…

Que!- quedando congelado al instante…

-Fuerza de Gea!-

Argh!- desapareciendo sin dejar rastro

En ese momento el castaño y el rubio corrieron hacia el mar para avisar a Davis pero…

Vamos Raidramon- Decía el castaño- Ahora…

Entendido- decía el digimon azul con armadura- Trueno…!

En ese momento el Mar comenzó abrirse… Una brisa oscura a apareció tumbando al dielegido y su digimon…

Pero que rayos- susurraba el castaño, Mientras veía a lo lejos a 2 seres que salin de lo profundo del mar…

Davis!...- decían los 2 jóvenes que venían de los aires montados en MetalGarurumon!

Pero que a pasado…- decía el rubio que miraba a lo lejos- Pero que es…

En ese momento los otros jóvenes llegaron a aquella zona con sus digimon para ver lo que sucedia…

Por Fin- decía el de pircing- Ahora Ya puedo…- Le preguntaba a su compañero

Si ahora, Si- respondió el de joroba- A llegado la hora…

En ese momento el ser alado con pircing subió a los cielos, solo para después bajar lentamente…

Bienvenidos…- susurro aquel ser hacia los jóvenes elegidos- …A su fin!

En ese momento levanto su mano con dirección a la esfera que encerraba al joven de la esperanza… Liberación!- susurro…En ese momento la esfera desapareció haciendo que Tk quedara en el aire…

Tk!- grito la castaña- Pero quien diablos eres!

Soy Estriphel el segundo guardián de la oscuridad…- respondió con frialdad

En ese momento el otro ser oscuro también voló, pero esta vez recogió el cuerpo del rubio, para después acercarse hacia los elegidos…

Y yo Gestraphel- pronuncio el que sujetaba al rubio- El tercer guardián de la oscuridad!

La atmósfera cambio… los elegidos quedaron estáticos ante aquellas presentaciones…el cielo estaba oscuro

2 Guardianes!- susurro la castaña temerosa- Justo ahora…

En ese momento el joven del valor se acerco hacia la joven- no te preocupes Kari yo te protegeré…, Verdad Max…

Si- respondió el rubio- no te preocupes los venceremos y rescataremos a TK!

En ese momento si decir nada…

Wargreymon! Metalgarurumon! Vamos!- gritaron el castaño y el rubio que avanzaban dirección a los Guardianes…

Ustedes nunca podrán derrotarnos- decía el de pircing- Son solo Basura!

Aliento Congelante!

Bien hecho!- grito el rubio, pero…

Ustedes son solo un estorbo- susurro el jorobado que había detenido el ataque- Ustedes nunca…

Eso crees!- gritaba el digimon hipercampeon anaranjado mientras soltaba una gran bola de energía- Fuerza de gea!

En ese momento una fuerte capa de polvo cubrió el lugar…

Lo hemos logrado!- grito el castaño

Tu que crees!- se escucho desde el aire

Imposible!- soltó el rubio- no les hecho nada…

Hermano, creo que ya es momento- decía la de pircing

Si creo que tienes razón- respondió el jorobado- No hay razón para alargar esta pelea…

En ese momento los 2 seres oscuros alzaron vuelo hacia lo mas alto, levantaron sus manos juntándolas…- Lazos de la Muerte!- gritaron, soltando una increíble fuerza que golpeo la tierra destruyendo todo a su paso….

No había signo de vida alguno, solo…

Maldición!- grito el castaño que observaba como todos sus amigos estaban desmayados junto a sus digimones en su etapa novata- Agumon!

En ese momento los 2 seres bajaron de los cielos aterrizando delante del castaño y su digimon…

Este es solo es el comienzo!- susurro el ser que aun sujetaba al joven de la esperanza en su mano…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Lo siento por haberme demorado, pero en verdad este episodio se me fue muy difícil de escribir… el próximo episodio lo colocare lo mas rapido que pueda

XD…


	9. Esta es mi Luz

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 9 de este fic, esperando que les guste la historia…

Ante todo tengo que decir que digimon no me pertenece todo lo que ven aquí es invención mía

* * *

MI PROPIO CAMINO

El rubio estaba con la mente cerrada, su cuerpo no le respondía…

Despierta!- susurraba una voz- Tk despierta!

Patamon!- exclamaba el joven mientras se levantaba, estaba en una zona en blanco estaba en sus pensamientos...

Este es el final- decía con una mirada de tristeza- Alcazo estoy muerto…

No, Tk- se escucho del ser alado- Aun estas con vida…

Pero… yo he fallado- decía mientras agachaba la cabeza- No he podido Patamon! No pude detener el mal…

No digas eso Tk!- decía el ser que en ese momento comenzó a brillar…

Angemon!- susurraba el joven

No lo olvides Tk- decía el ángel- Estoy aquí…

Angemon….tu- seguía susurrando el joven- Tu confías en MI!

En ese momento el ángel se paro…- No solo yo Tk, todos los demás También confían en ti.- en ese momento levanto su mano…

Una imagen Aparicio delante el joven haciéndole recordar sus momentos vividos con sus amigos…

Amigos…- susurro- Yo solo me he vencido, Lo siento…

TK solo tienes que confiar…

Confiar- pensó el joven en ese momento puso su mano en su pecho…

El ángel de su delante volvió a trasformar…

MagnaAngemon!- susurro- Yo tengo que confiar, aunque la oscuridad haya cubierto el mundo la esperanza nunca morirá…

En ese momento el joven desapareció del lugar un resplandor cubrió el lugar…

* * *

La joven estaba pensando…

Tk!- susurro delante del joven de cabellos azules- Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo!

No te preocupes- consolaba el joven- Estoy seguro de que se encuentra bien…

Lo siento de verdad- susurraba la joven- Si no fuera por mí, también estarías con los demás…

NO digas esas cosas…- decía la otra joven en seguida- Seguro se encontraran bien, seguro lo encontraran…

A pesar de que no se como son las cosas…- continuo- Estoy segura que lo encontraran solo debes confiar como yo… estoy segura que Tai y los demás lo lograran…

La joven por aquel instante pudo dibujar una sonrisa en la cara…- Confiar eh…

Si solo tienes que confiar y nunca perder las esperanzas…- soltó Ken- Ellos son fuertes…

Por unos segundos la joven se quedo pensando, la atmósfera se trasformo un poco pesada, ella con la mirada hacia el cielo, hasta que no pudo aguantar mas y susurro una palabra al frente de los demás- Me voy al baño!...

Te acompaño!- respondió seguido la otra joven, desapareciendo a lo lejos…

* * *

Esto es Todo!- decía el de pircing- Después de todo son unos simples humanos, son solo basura…

Es hora de acabar con esto- decía el que poseía la joroba- Solo necesitamos a la Luz, los demás no interesan…

Maldición…- decía el joven que se encontraba en el piso- Esto no ha acabado…

Aun te puedes mover- decía el de pircing mientras colocaba su pierna derecha encima de su cabeza- Muérete de una vez!!

Tai!- grito agumon que se encontraba unos metros más atrás

Tu también!- grito el de joroba, que en ese preciso instante avanzo hacia aquel ser haciéndolo volar por los cielos con una simple patada…

Tai, Agumon- susurro el rubio que se encontraba boca arriba- Esto alcazo va a terminar así… Tk!

Cállate de una vez!- grito el de pircing que dejo al castaño por un momento para castigar al rubio…

La encontré!- grito el de joroba, que en ese momento levanto a una joven castaña- Por fin, La luz!

Kari no!- grito el castaño, que aun podía hablar- Por favor! No!

Jaja- reía el de joroba, sin presta atención a los gritos del joven que una vez mas era castigado por el de pircing- Que pasa alcazo tienes miedo!

La joven estaba estática, tenía la mirada hacia abajo, no mostraba señal de vida, tenia herido todo su cuerpo y unas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas…

Tu muerte nos dará nuestra libertad!- grito el de joroba

En ese momento el otro joven que sujetaba con el otro brazo…

Suéltala…- susurro

Que!- decía el ser confundido- se supone que estabas…

Alcazo no escuchas!- repitió el rubio- Te he dicho que la sueltes!

Pero quien diablos te crees!- grito el ser oscuro- Tu no tienes…

En aquel instante el bolsillo del joven comenzó a brillar, emitiendo una luz que provoco que soltara a los 2 jóvenes…

Kari, estas bien!- decía mientras estiraba sus manos

Si- respondía la joven que dibujaba una leve sonrisa en su cara…

Pero que esta pasando!- gritaba el otro ser- Pero si es la esperanza! No puede ser!

Ustedes 2 me mintieron y me trajeron aquí, haciendo me creer mentiras!- gritaba el joven- ES momento que paguen sus errores!

Eres un tonto!- decía el de pircing- Y nosotros que, pensamos evitar matarte, pero según parece ustedes los humanos solo quieren sufrir!

En ese momento estiro sus Alas - Van a morir!

Mientras tengamos luz y esperanza, nunca vamos a temer!- grito el joven que sujetaba a la castaña- Patomon!

Un resplandor cubrió el lugar…

-Seraphimon!

El angel dorado- susurro el de joroba- Ya veo con que crees que con eso nos podrás vencer…

Nosotros somos muy diferentes al primer guardián no nos subestimes…-

En aquel preciso instante una ráfaga oscura sacudió a los jóvenes…

Tk! te encuentras bien- susurraba el angel dorado que sujetaba a los 2 jóvenes…

Vamos seraphimon!- decía el de joroba mientras se elevaba a los cielos junto al otro ser oscuro- Es momento de enseñarles que con esperanza no basta!

Vamos seraphimon, ve!- susurraba el rubio- no te preocupes por nosotros!

Entendido!- en ese momento el angel subió a los cielos- Acabemos con esto!

Siete cielos!- grito el angel…

Escudo de Hades!- grito el de joroba, bloqueando el ataque que por el impacto creo una pantalla de humo…

Testamento!- grito el angel que había aprovechado la oscuridad para destruir el escudo- Es su fin!

Pero que es esto!- susurro el angel, en aquel instante sintió como unos Lazos amarraban su cuerpo.

Lazos del Infierno!- se escucho en el viento…

En verdad creíste que nos ganarías- se escuchaba detrás del angel…

Mi cuerpo!- susurraba el angel

Tus poderes son increíbles, pero…- se escucho delante del angel- No eres lo suficiente fuerte para derrotarnos…

Ahora que vas hacer- decía el de atrás- Los lazos del infierno son cuerdas invisibles que al tocarlas quedas paralizado, hasta perder tus energías…

Maldición!- grito el angel…

Jaja- reía el de atrás- Acabemos con esto!

Lazos de la muerte!

Una explosión remeció el lugar…

Seraphimon!- gritaba el rubio mientras atrapaba a un ser anaranjado que caía del cielo- Patamon, Estas bien!

Eso es todo- decía el ser alado que bajaba de los cielos- No hay esperanza alguna… es su fin!!

No me rendiré!- insistía el rubio

Entonces, no me dejas otra opción- en ese momento levanto su mano- A llegado el momento de tu juicio!!

Tk, no!- grito la castaña que se abalanzo encima de el…

Mueran- grito el ser alado que, de pronto sintió como unas garras detenían su ataque!!

Tu…- soltó sorprendido- Imposible!

* * *

Ella necesitaba un momento…

Y Zoe…- pregunto el de cabellos azulados, que veía como la joven rubia venia hacia el con una cara apenada…

Lo siento- susurro la joven- ella se fue…

Como que se fue? - Pregunto Ken- No puede ser!!

Me dijo que se iba al baño, cundo de pronto, comenzó a correr… y se metió a la sala de…

…Computo- completo el joven- maldición pero como pudo entrar…

"Es cierto" aquella vez ella fue al Mar oscuro sin necesidad del digivaice, solo lo deseo…- pensó el joven

El joven se levanto de la silla y asintió con la cabeza…- Lo siento pero me tengo que ir!

Entiendo…Esta bien-respondió la joven- Por favor dile a Tai que pase lo que pase aun lo estoy esperando…

Entendido- dijo el joven, que se levanto y corrió hasta detenerse frente a la computadora del digimundo…

Solo tengo que creer…- pensó el joven, que sacaba su digivaice- Por favor llévame al Mar Oscuro!!

De pronto un resplandor cubrió el lugar, el joven había desaparecido…

* * *

Esto aun no se ha acabado!- decía un joven castaño a lo lejos- Vamos Wargreymon!

Como es esto posible!- grito el de pircing- Se supone que…

El poder de la esperanza…- respondió el rubio- Nos dio a todos una razón para seguir peleando…

Ya veo…- decía el de joroba- No solo Hizo que Seraphimon evolucionara, sino también ayudo a sus compañeros… El poder de la Esperanza es increíble!

Pero aun así…- seguía el de joroba- Creen que podrán ganarnos!

Claro que si!- decía el heredero del valor junto a los demás que se habían recuperado…

Jaja- reía el de pircing- A pesar que los hemos vencido aun quieren mas, son patéticos!!

Te equivocas!- interrumpió Matt- Aun nos queda algo…

En ese momento todos los digielegidos levantaron sus digivaice…

Vamos Tk, Kari…- decía el pelirrojo- También levante sus digivaice…

Con ese poder jamás nos vencerán!- grito el de pircing

Eso lo veremos!- respondió el castaño- Listo Matt!

Si!- asintió el rubio- MetalGarurumon!

Es momento de hacer la digievolucion más poderosa….!!- seguio el castaño-Wargreymon!

Este es nuestro poder!- grito el rubio

De pronto una Luz cubrió el lugar, era una digievolucion, era…

-Omegamon!

Nuestra ultima esperanza- susurro el castaño- Vamos!!

Otro mas!!- decía el de pircing- No se dan cuenta no importa, cuantos sean nosotros…

En aquel instante un cañón atravesó aquel ser…

Hermana!!- susurro el de joroba mientras veía como caía el ser alado…

Este es su fin!- decía el caballero blanco- Espada Trascendental!

Maldito!- grito el de joroba- Muerete! Lazos de la muerte!

Eso es todo lo que tienes!- susurro el caballero

Imposible!- decía el de joroba, que en ese momento sentía como su cuerpo se partía en 2…

Hermano!- grito el de pircing que se encontraba herido en el piso

Cañón Supremo!- grito el caballero, que expulsaba una gran energía que sepultaba aquellos seres…

Por fin lo lograron los habían derrotado, todo se había acabado…

Bien!- grito Davis mientras se tiraba al piso- Lo han logrado!

Por fin todo acabado!- susurro Tk, que aun sujetaba a la castaña de la Luz…

Matt! Tai!- grito la pelirroja- Lo Lograron!

Todos los jóvenes se acercaron hacia Tai Matt en signo de agradecimiento, mientras Gabumon y Agumon volvían a su forma…

Tal como pensé!- susurraba una voz a lo lejos…

Kari!- grito el rubio, mientras caía

De pronto todos voltearon para ver lo que pasaba…

Que es eso?- se pregunto el castaño

Un ser oscuro, de forma esférica, con variaos tentáculos había aparecido…

Izzy que es eso!- pregunto la joven de gafas…

No puede ser…- quedo pensativo el pelirrojo- Eso es…es… una ADN Evolución…

Que? Pero como?- pregunto el mas joven…

Es la ADN evolución de… Estriphel y Gestraphel- respondió el pelirrojo- según parece Omegamon no los derroto por completo… y sus Moléculas se juntaron… formando lo que vemos al frente…

Maldición…- decía el castaño- todavía no nos dejan en Paz!

Maldición! Kari!- grito el heredero del valor- La tiene, no le podemos herir…

Jaja- se escucho de aquel ser esférico- Aun si quisieran herirme, no van a poder…

Ahora que haremos!- decía el rubio- No podemos formar a Omegamon de nuevo!

Que?- dijo Davis

Es cierto…- respondió el pelirrojo con tristeza- Los digimones no tienen suficiente energía…

Que pasa con ustedes?- pregunto Davis- No se rindan, solo tenemos que seguir, no es cierto Veemon, que contesto asistiendo la cabeza…

Entonces vamos!- grito el joven castaño heredero del valor…

Espera Davis!- escucho a lo lejos- No lo planeas hacer solo, No?

Ken!- grito el joven- Perfecto!, estas Listo Ichijoji.

Si!- contesto el joven de pelos azules que estaba acompañado de una joven…

Zoe…- susurro Tk- Mientras veía junto a los demás la llegada de sus demás amigos…

En aquel instante una Luz cubrió el lugar…

Imperialdramon!

Vamos!- grito el joven castaño, que corría junto a su compañero Ichijoji…

Davis! Maldición- murmuro con una sonrisa en la cara- Agumon, que dices aun puedes dar?

Claro que si Tai!- respondió el dinosaurio anarillo- Aunque no pueda convertirme en Omegamon, aun puedo…

Tai Espera!- escucho desde su espalda- Nosotros tambien podemos! Verdad Gabumon!

Entonces Vamos!- decía con una sonrisa en la cara mientras corría para luchar junto a Davis y Ken…

Maldición!- decía el joven de gafas- Nunca cambiaran, pero…

No podemos permitir que ellos solos se lleven la gloria!, Verdad!- termino Cody

Aunque no tengamos suficiente energía para Megadigievolucionar aun podemos luchar!- grito la de gafas…

Bien!- De pronto los jóvenes levantaron sus digivaice… Digievolucion!

-Birdramon, Ikkakumon, Kabuterimon, Ankylomon, Aquilamon!

Espera un momento, Yolei!- se escucho de atrás- A pesar que no este Kari aun podemos hace la ADN digievolucion!

Gatomon!- grito la joven- Pero tu estas!

Eso No importa, Yo solo quiero defender a Kari!- grito el gato

Entiendo!- respondió la joven-Muy bien!

Cody!- grito el rubio que se levantaba con dificultad- Nosotros tambien!

Pero Tk!- soltó sorprendido el castaño- Tu estas Mal y Patamon…

Yo estoy bien!- respondía mientras volaba el ser anaranjado…

No lo hagas Tk!- Grito la joven que corría hacia el- ya hiciste bastante, deja que ellos…

Por favor, Zoe…- susurro el rubio- No te preocupes…

En ese momento el joven se le acerco, para darle un abrazo…- Estaré Bien, solo confía en mi!

Bien Tk!- interrumpió el mas joven de los elegidos- Hagámoslo!

-Sylphimon, Shakkoumon!

Vamos!- grito la de gafas…

* * *

Alcazo este es mi final!- susurraba la joven de la Luz- Este lugar esta vació!

Tus poderes de la Luz…- decía una voz- Se supone que son superiores a la Esperanza…

Se supone que tú eres la llave para derrotar o salvar nuestro mundo pero…- seguía aquella voz- Solo resultaste ser una simple niña…

No! No!- gritaba la joven- Eso no es cierto! Yo no soy…

Ríndete!- susurraba la voz- Danos tu poder!

No yo no puedo rendirme…- murmuraba la joven- pero alcazo tengo otra opción…

En ese momento la joven bajo los brazos, mientras cerraba sus ojos, para quedar completamente dormida…

* * *

Maldición!- gritaba el castaño- Alcazo no podemos hacerle nada…

Fuerza de Gea!

Aliento Congelante!

Es imposible!- aunque ataquemos varias veces no lo podemos destruir…- murmuraba el rubio…

-Trueno Fugaz!, Cometas Fugaces!

Chicos!- grito el castaño del valor-Tambien vinieron!

Bueno no es momento de conversaciones, ahora si proveemos… Ataquemos todos Juntos!- grito Davis

Si tienes razón!- repitió Yolei

Esperen!- interrumpió el pelirrojo- Según lo que analice de esta transformación llegue a una conclusión… pude notar que posee una gran cantidad de Campos de energía! En toda su Coraza…

Y eso que significa…- pregunto el castaño del valor

Lo que trato de decir es que…, aunque ataquemos todos juntos no le podremos vencer…- respondió el pelirrojo

Y ahora que podemos hacer- pregunto el rubio

Solo hay un punto débil- soltó Izzy

Y ese cual es?- pregunto Ken

Solo un ataque desde adentro…- susurro el pelirrojo

Que pero como podemos hacer eso! Si ni siquiera podemos pasar las barreras…- grito Yolei

Los digivaice….- murmuro Tk

Si es cierto!- grito el pelirrojo- Si utilizamos el poder de los digivaice talvez podremos romperlas barreras…

Pero como haremos para apuntar con los digivaice sin que nos haga nada…- se preguntaba la pelirroja

No te preocupes, Sora!- respondió el digimon Fenix- Nosotros les cuidaremos las espaldas!

Muy bien!- grito el joven castaño hagámoslo, en aquel momento levanto su digivaice en dirección al digimon oscuro, que no tardo en usar sus tentáculos…

Wargreymon!- grito mientras veía como su compañero sujetaba el tentáculo con esfuerzo…

No te preocupes!- susurraba el digimon- Te protegeré…

Una increíble Luz tocaba al digimon esférico…

De pronto una especie de tentáculos salieron de aquel ser dirigiéndose hacia Tai, siendo detenido por Wargreymon y los demas…

Funciona!- grito cody, mientras veía el interior de la esfera- Es Kari!

Imposible!- decía la de lentes- Pero parece dormida…

De pronto el joven de la esperanza, abrió sus ojos con temor...

La han dormido…- susurro- Igual que ha mi, Si no la despertamos rápido…

Maldición!- grito Izzy ante la sorpresa de todos

Que pasa Izzy- algo anda mal…

Los dispositivos…- murmuro- Necesitamos el poder de todos los dispositivos para poder romperla barrera por completo, si no es así solo hemos podido abrir una entrada a su interior…

Que?- grito sorprendido Davis- Ahora que hacemos, dime Izzy?

No se…- susurro el pelirrojo con la mirada hacia abajo

De pronto entre la confusión, uno de los digimoms que estaba apoyando en la proteccion, se separo….Gatomon! ante la sorpresa de todos…

Por favor! Intenten mantener la entrada abierta mientras traigo a Kari- grito el felino, que corría en dirección a la entrada recién formada…

* * *

"Estoy durmiendo" mientras avanzaba por un camino oscuro si razón alguna…

He perdido todo...- murmuro la joven- este es mi final, después de todo soy la mas débil…

Siempre ha sido así, no merezco llevar el emblema de la Luz…

No digas eso- escucho la joven- Alcazo has perdido las esperanzas…

Tk- murmuro- pero yo…

Vamos Kari levántate, no te preocupes yo estoy aquí…

Hermano! Tu también

Adelante Kari estoy segura que lo haras bien….

Davis… lo siento pero he perdido…

Kari!- escuho por ultimo la joven…

Gatomon!...- solto la joven

No puedes rendirte ahora!- seguía la voz- todos confían en ti, todos te están esperando Kari!

Todos- murmuro

Si todos!- respondió el felino que apareció de repente estirándole la mano- Vamos, Kari Levántate aun no has perdido…

En ese momento la joven en medio de toda esa oscuridad por un momento dibujo una sonrisa en su cara mientras estiraba su mano hacia el felino- Gracias!

Un resplandor cubrió toda la oscuridad de aquel lugar….

* * *

Maldición! no podremos aguantar mas!- gritaba el castaño del valor que era el único que aun tenia levantado su digivaice…

Vamos Imperialdramon agunta un poco mas!- gritaba mientras su compañero era golpeado por los tentáculos provenientes del digimon Esférico…

Lo siento Davis!- gritaba mientras volvía a su forma novata…

NO!- grito el joven mientras tiraba su digivaice al suelo…

Davis!- susurro el rubio que se acercaba a el- Lo hiciste bien!

No esta bien!- grito el castaño- Lo siento, no pude aguantar lo suficiente…

Ya te dije que lo hiciste bien…- repitió el rubio maltratado- Mira el cielo…

En ese momento el castaño para mirar el cielo…

Un resplandor invadió el lugar…

Que es esto?- decía una voz proveniente del ser esférico… de pronto una luz dorada salio del centro del digimon…

Ophanimon!

En aquel instante… el ser esférico oscuro se abrió…

Imposible…!- decía el ser esférico- Se supone que tu estabas…

La joven de pronto dibujo una leve sonrisa delante de aquel ser…

Jabalina del Edén!

Increíble!- grito el pelirrojo - A pasado el escudo que no pudimos destruir…!

Es tu fin!- grito el ángel dorado, mientras atravesaba al enemigo

Como es posible!- susurraba el digimon oscuro mientras desaparecía…

Este es el poder de la Luz- respondió el ángel- Cristales de Sephiroth!

Acabando por completo con el…

* * *

Lo siento por demorarme, espero que les haya gustado esta vez sin duda escribí mucho como recompensa de haberme demorado mucho…

El próximo por lo menos en un promedio de 7 a 10 días…


	10. Un giro a la historia

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 10 de este fic, esperando que les guste la historia…

Ante todo tengo que decir que digimon no me pertenece todo lo que ven aquí es invención mía

* * *

RUMBO A NUESTRO CAMINO

* * *

Lo siento!- susurro el castaño mientras estiraba su mano- Ya he llegado!

La joven levanto su mirada, para después levantarse y abrazarle con una sonrisa…Lo hiciste!

Bien creo que ya se han reconciliado!- grito Davis, mientras seguido era jalado de la oreja por Yolei

Chicos!!- grito sorprendido el castaño- Pensé que estaban bailando!

Pues, Lo intentamos!- respondió la pelirroja desde atrás- Pero nos dimos cuenta que faltaba alguien…!

Ahhhh, Bueno lo que pasa- susurraba Tai un poco confundido…

Bueno creo que lo importante es que estamos todos bien…- interrumpió la rubia que Aun abrazaba al castaño- Y eso hay que celebrarlo!

Sin pensarlo la joven arrastro al joven Yagami a la pista de baile ante la sorpresa de todos que veían bailar de Tai, que aun no salía del Shock

Bien chicos, creo que mejor nos ponemos a bailar para evitar dejar mas en ridículo a Tai! - susurraba la pelirroja entre risas…

Esta bien!-soltó Kari que sujeto de la mano de repente a Davis- Bailas?

Eh, Como?- respondía un sorprendido Davis..

Muy bien ver a bailar a Tai es una cosa, pero ha Davis!…jajaja!- gritaba la de lentes que se mataba de la risa

Todo fue entre bromas, los jóvenes no querían recordar lo sucedió, querían descansar, la fiesta termino tarde por lo que se fueron en grupo, el camino de regreso fue un poco callado, se fueron despidiendo mientras llegaban a sus casas

* * *

Tai y Kari entraron agotados…

Kari!- preguntaba el castaño- Dime, como te sientes!

No te preocupes!- respondía la castaña- Hoy me siento mejor que nunca, gracias a ustedes!

A nosotros?- preguntaba el castaño mientras se echaba ha su cama…

Si- respondió con una sonrisa en la cara- el valor de ustedes…mis amigos!

Si no fuera por ustedes…- seguía la castaña de las Luz- no habría podido seguir adelante…

Ya veo!- respondía Tai entre sueños- Eso es bueno!

Si!- seguía mientras apagaba la luz del cuarto y se iba a dormir- Claro que si!

* * *

La joven intentaba dormir, el reloj marco la medianoche, cuando de pronto el monitor de su cuarto…

Pero que esta pasando…- gritaba la joven- Gatomon?

Kari!- soltó cansada- El digimundo esta desapareciendo…!

Eso es imposible!- respondió la joven aterrada- Alcazo es un Guardián…

No!- respondió enseguida- Esto es diferente! Necesitamos irnos rápido!

Pero y Tai?- pregunto la joven- Necesitamos despertarlo…

Lo siento kari, pero lo debemos hacer rápido- sujeto de la mano a la joven- Vamos!

El digivaice de la joven se dirigió a la pantalla…

Este es el digimundo…- susurro la joven- Imposible!

El lugar no estaba cubierto de destrucción, ni muerte, el digimundo no estaba cubierto de oscuridad, estaba cubierto de…Nada!!

Que esta pasando?- se preguntaba la joven…

Vamos Kari!!- interrumpió el digimon- Necesito digievolucionar!

Nefertimon!

Debemos apurarnos…-susurraba el digimon- No podemos ser absorbidos por la nada…

Alcazo esto es…el Digimundo- preguntaba la joven petrificada

Si- contesto el ser alado- Esto ocurrió después de que ustedes desaparecieran…

Y los demás…- decía Kari- Alcazo fueron…

No lo se…- respondió enseguida- Tuve la suerte de estar cerca de un portal…

Ahora que podemos hacer…- pensó la joven- Es cierto…-susurraba al fin mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el dispositivo…

La luz de mis amigos es… susurraba mientras llevaba su digivaice al corazón…

Varias luces salieron del digivaice por un momento se separaron, para después juntarse en un solo punto…

Ahí es…- gritaba la joven- Sigue la Luz!

Pero si son ellos…- susurro la bestia alada- Como es posible…

Todo es posible…-respondió con una sonrisa en la cara la joven de la Luz…

Pero que es esto…- grito la bestia… mientras sentía como su cuerpo caía junto a la joven…

Kari!! Noooo!!

La joven caía de la bestia, no podia hacer nada, iba rumbo al vació…

Te atrape!- escucho de una joven que le agarro la mano- te encuentras bien!

Yolei!- grito con una sonrisa en la cara la joven Yagami

Chicos se encuentran bien!- se escucho desde abajo…

Matt, Sora, Joe y Izzy- murmuro la joven- Pero como…

Estábamos en descanso, cuando de pronto nuestros dispositivos brillaron- respondió el rubio…

Los demás no pudieron venir, a excepción de Tai que no lo pude conectar...- complemento Sora

Pero que esta pasando?- pregunto un aterrorizado Joe al ver como el Lugar desaparecía...

Alcazo han vuelto a atacar!- pregunto el rubio de la amistad

No- respondió el pelirrojo- esto lo causa otra fuerza... Y no la podemos detener

Tenemos que salir de aquí!- grito Joe- Si nos quedamos…

Pero los digimons- interrumpió Sora- No podemos dejarlos aquí…

Los digivaice…-susurro Kari- Es nuestra única salida!

La joven si pensarlo levanto su dispositivo, a lo que los demás sin decir nada vieron como todos desaparecía ante sus ojos…

Una Luz ilumino el Lugar… Los digimones y los elegidos desaparecieron del lugar una Luz tapo aquella oscuridad…

* * *

El sol se mostraba radiante, frente a la cara del joven Yagami, que abrió los ojos apenas sintió como una luz lo cubría…

Al fin amaneció- susurro el joven- Estoy cansado…

Tai!!-escucho delante de el…

Esa voz…- seguía susurrando el joven- No puede ser!... Agumon!

Si! Te despertaste!- gritaba el dinosaurio amarillo delante de el…

Pero tu!- seguía murmurando sorprendido- Como puedes estar aquí!

Bueno veras…- contaba el digimon- todo ocurrió ayer en la noche, Kari estaba…

Kari!- interrumpió- ¿Donde esta ella? Responde, Agumon!

Cálmate Tai!- respondió el dinosaurio amarillo, que camino en dirección a la puerta- No te preocupes, todos están esperándote en la sala…

El joven no lo dudo, y sin pensarlo se levanto de su cama en dirección a la sala…

Buenos días, Tai!- escucho desde la sala, era Izzy!

Chicos!- soltó sin pensarlo…- Pero que hacen…

Que bueno Tai, por fin te levantaste!- soltó Sora un poco sonrojada- Pero antes que comencemos, no creo que quieras hablar con pijamas, verdad?

El joven se sonrojo, saliendo nervioso de la sala, entro a su cuarto, cerro su puerta y a los 5 minutos…

Bueno, Ya- grito el joven que salía de su cuarto- Ahora si!

Aun No- soltó Matt- Aun tenemos que esperar un poco mas…

El joven Yagami, estaba impaciente quería saber lo que pasaba, al ver la cara de preocupación de los jóvenes…de pronto el timbre de su casa sonó…

Cody, Tk y Davis…- soltó el castaño que había abierto la puerta…

Lo sentimos en verdad- soltó Davis- Tuvimos problemas, en verdad Disculpen la demora…

No se preocupen…- respondió el dinosaurio amarillo desde atrás- De todas maneras, Tai recién se a levantado…

No es necesario que lo cuentes, Agumon…- susurraba Tai al digimon amarillo- Bueno, no importa paseen…

Bien, creo que ya es momento!- soltó Izzy- Bien ahora que todos estamos reunidos es momento de empezar…Kari…

Si, Todo comenzó ayer en la noche- interrumpió la menor de los Yagami- El monitor se aprendió de repente…

La joven recitaba lo ocurrido aquella noche ante la atención de los demás dejando confundido a la mayoría…

Luego después de eso…-seguía contando la joven- Amanecí en mi cuarto, junto a Gatomon, pensé que era un sueño, pero fue entonces cuando me llamo Izzy diciendo que había sucedido algo…

Ya veo- susurraba el castaño del valor- Con que ese era el problema!

Entonces no veo otra solución- seguía diciendo mientras se levantaba…

Espera!- lo detuvo Matt- Esto aun no acaba!

Como que no acaba- respondió el castaño- No lo vez, ahora que estamos todos juntos es el momento de ir y enfrentarle en el digimundo…

Ese es el problema- interrumpió Izzy

Que tratas de decir!- preguntaba el joven Yagami- Que esta pasando!

Veras Tai!- decía preocupado Izzy- El digimundo desde Japón no Existe!!

Que eso es imposible!!- interrumpió Davis que escuchaba la sucedido…-Pero porque?

Nosotros apenas llegamos también lo intentamos…- explicaba el pelirrojo con preocupación- Al comienzo pensábamos que la puerta se había cerrado… pero después llego esto…

Un E-Mail- murmuro Cody- Pero de quien es?

Hasta ahora no lo sabemos…- explico Kari- Aun no lo podemos abrir…

Y como saben que…-preguntaba Tai

El E- mail venia con archivos adjuntos…- respondió- Observen esto…

Pero que es eso…- Pregunto con una cara de asombro Tk, que hasta el momento solo había escuchado lo sucedido…

Eso es el digimundo- Respondió Kari

Es imposible si todos el Hemisferio Este esta…- susurraba el joven rubio…

Destruido…-completo el otro rubio- Esa es la razón por la que no podemos entrar, Es simple, Es como si para nosotros el digimundo no existiera!

Talvez si lo intento!- persistía el joven del valor- Si uso el digivaice..!

Ni lo intentes- interrumpió- La ultima vez si no hubiese sido por Kari, no nos habríamos salvado…

El joven Yagami se quedo parado por un rato…-Y el E-Mail…

Aun no lo puedo…

Inténtalo ahora que estamos todos juntos…- termino el castaño del valor que sin pensarlo levanto su digivaice en dirección a la computadora

Tai…- soltó Izzy en lo que los demás se quedaron mirando…

De pronto una Luz salio del monitor…

Genai!!- Gritaron los elegidos…

A pasado mucho tiempo ya…- decía una imagen de un Jove Castaño con capa blanca delante de ellos- Elegidos, estamos en una situación critica…

Sr. Genai, díganos que esta pasando… porque esta ocurriendo esto…- preguntaba el pelirrojo- Porque el digimundo esta desapareciendo…

La paz reino en el digimundo durante mucho tiempo…- Contaba aquella persona- El digimundo por primera vez no era amenazado por la oscuridad cuando de pronto, aquello ocurrió…

¿Que ocurrió Sr. Genai?- pregunto el pelirrojo- Alcazo se refiere al Mar Oscuro y a los Guardianes de la Oscuridad…

NO!....- respondió enseguida el de capa- Eso ocurrió mucho después… La verdadera razón es otra…

Díganos Sr. Genai…- interrumpió el joven del valor

La verdadera razón ocurrió, poco después de que los elegidos hayan liberado al digimundo de la oscuridad de MalonMyotismon… en aquel momento la 4 bestias sagradas se encontraban en una crisis, cuando todo parecía paz… Azuloomon, una de las bestias aun no se recuperaba del todo, fue atacada por sorpresa provocando un desbalance de fuerza en el digimundo, al no estar las 4 bestias protectoras del todo bien el sello que protegían se libero…

¿Que sello?- pregunto Davis

Hace muchos años- contó Genai- existían 2 fuerzas, una gobernaba a la otra, estas eran la Luz y la oscuridad… Por siempre la luz era superior a la Oscuridad, pero un cierto día la fuerza de este aumento, Esto se debió a que la envidia y el hambre de poder creció en el hombre en aquel entonces… La oscuridad sin pensarlo derroto a La luz y comenzó a gobernar sobre el digimundo, esos fueron tipos difíciles en el digimundo, pero de pronto 4 digimones de increíble poder aparecieron para hacerle frente, derrotándole y sellándole al fin…

Pero…- seguía Genai ante la atención de todos- LA fuerza de la oscuridad es fuerte haciendo que el poder del sello a veces se debilite permitiéndole escapar a veces un poco de su poder, creando así seres del mal como Myotismon o Apocalypmon... Aunque esta vez es diferente… El sello se ha roto Casi del todo!

Y eso que tiene que ver con los guardianes?- pregunto la joven de lentes

La razón por la que el digimundo y el mar oscuro se han juntado ha sido por el poder de la oscuridad…- respondió- Los guardianes son como las bestias sagradas del digimundo solo tratan de proteger su mundo…

Entonces porque nos atacan!- pregunto Matt

Porque se sienten acechados!- respondió rápidamente- La verdad es que cuando todo esto termine solo un mundo podrá volver a Existir…Los guardianes saben que la única manera de proteger su mundo es despertar al Amo del Mal que posee poderes suficientes para acabar con esta guerra…

Todo esto fue planeado por la Oscuridad que fue encerrada hace muchos años- sabia que Los elegidos se iban a enfrentar a los guardianes y no iban a dejar que el Mar oscuro posesione al digimundo…

¿Pero porque quería que nos los enfrentemos?- pregunto Tai

El Joven con capa blanca por un momento se quedo callado…

Pensé que ya se habían dado cuenta…- susurro de repente

Darnos cuenta de que?- pregunto de nuevo el joven del valor

Como ya les había dicho, los guardianes son como las bestias sagradas del digimundo, si alguna de ellas es destruida parte del digimundo desaparece poco a poco…

En aquel instante el pelirrojo del conocimiento reacciono…- Entonces esa es la razón…

Como, no entiendo?- preguntaba el del valor- Explícame Izzy…

Vamos, solo piénsalo Tai- soltó el pelirrojo- Los Guardianes de la oscuridad son los guardianes del Mar oscuro si al ser derrotadas, como las Bestias Sagradas de el digimundo, Una parte del Mar oscuro desaparecerá…

Pero y eso que tiene?- preguntaba Tai

Lo que pasa es que ahora El digimundo y el Mar oscuro son uno, así que si los guardianes son derrotados el digimundo al ser parte del Mar Oscuro También desaparecerá…- interrumpió Genai

De pronto el joven lo entendió todo- Entonces la razón por la que el digimundo esta desapareciendo es porque…

Si- contesto Izzy- La razón es porque los guardianes están siendo derrotados…

Y al ser derrotados, poco a poco el sello de Las bestias sagradas se romperá y La oscuridad aparecerá…- complemento Tk que había entendido todo…

Los jóvenes se quedaron mudos por un instante, todos reflejaban preocupación en cada uno de sus rostros…

Pero que se supone que debemos hacer?- pregunto la joven de la luz- Si no derrotamos a Los Guardianes ellos liberaran Al Amo del Mal, y no podremos hacer nada…

Escúcheme la única forma de poder evitar Que el sello se rompa es encontrar a Azuloomon- interrumpio Genai- Deben buscar las piedras sagradas, juntarlas e invocarlo y cuando lo encuentren denle todo el poder de sus digivaice para que así su poder Vuelva y el balance del digimundo vuelva…

Pero aunque quisiéramos- susurraba Cody- El Portal al digimundo desde Japón no existe…

Si lo se!- volvió a decir Genai- Pero aun hay una parte que no ha sido destruida…

Es cierto!- dijo de repente Izzy- Pero eso esta por…América!

Entonces, Nos vamos a América!- respondió rápidamente – el joven castaño heredero del valor y amistad…

Los jóvenes lo miraron atentamente por un momento, y comenzaron a sonreír con el optimismo de este…

Bien hecho Davis!- soltó Genai- Tu fuerza de voluntad ha hecho que ellos tampoco se rindan y piensen que puedan lograrlo…

En verdad Davis, eres bueno en algunas cosas- decía Tai mientras lo sujetaba del hombro…

Pero como Irán a América sin que nadie lo note- preguntaba Joe- Todos ustedes son menores de edad no pueden irse a un lugar así por que si!

En ese momento Tai se acerco hacia el joven de pelos azulados lentamente- Si no me equivoco Joe tu ya eres mayor de edad, no?

Eh? Pero como se te ocurre…- intentaba responder el mayor de todos un poco exaltado- No te das cuenta que no voy a poder ir, estoy estudiando y además estoy en exámenes finales…

Vamos, Joe…- escucho desde atrás de un rubio 2 años menor que el- En 3 días terminamos el Semestre y podremos pedir a nuestros padres para viajar a América, pero ellos no van aceptar si no vamos con un supervisor, y no creo que mi padre acepte esta vez…

Pero, pero… mis estudios- murmuraba el joven

Vamos Joe- seguía Tai- Que es más importante Salvar el digimundo o tus exámenes…

El joven al verse derrotado no le quedo otra que asentir con la cabeza, ante la alegría de todos…

Escuchen elegidos, deben seguir luchando- interrumpía Genai mientras desaparecía frente al computador- Esta vez el enemigo es duro, pero no se rindan…Estoy seguro que lo lograran… Recuerden yo los estaré apoyando En todo lo que pueda… Cuídense!

Los jóvenes miraban hacia el monitor, que despedía una luz, que poco a poco desaparecía…

Sr. Genai!- susurro con tristeza Kari, mientras se acercaba a su hermano…

Bien chicos! Ya saben que tenemos que hacer…- decía el castaño de adelante

Si!- contestaron todos con fuerza, mientras se levantaban…

* * *

Los jóvenes pasaron los últimos días estudian y preparándose para Finales del Semestres… Era el momento de partir

Prométeme que estarás bien!- Escuchaba desde atrás…

No te preocupes, Estaremos muy bien…

Tk, Chicos por favor cuídense- susurraba por ultimo una joven de pelos oscuros y ojos Azules

Claro estaremos bien!- terminaba diciendo el rubio junto a Kari mientras iban en dirección al avión que los llevaría rumbo a América…

Porque tan lejos- susurraba el señor hacia su esposa

No te preocupes, después de todo ya han crecido y además…Aquellos seres los acompañan…- respondía a su marido la Sra. Yagami

Todos los estaremos esperando- señalaba un joven de lentes de gran parecido a Joe…

Claro, Todo estará bien- respondía Joe ante los gritos de aquel joven- Yo los cuidare, Hermano!

Bien es momento de irnos!- gritaba el joven heredero de la amistad y valor- Preparado, Veemon!

Claro que si Davis!- respondía el ser azulado mientras corrían tras los demás…

4:30 PM Despego el avión ante la mirada de amigos y familiares de los jóvenes elegidos…

Están todos listos…-susurraba el castaño del valor- Cuando Davis y Ken den la señal…

Entendido- Respondía en conjunto los 10 jóvenes que se encontraban con sus compañeros digimons…

El picaporte se ha abierto!- señalo Matt a los demás…, que se habian escapado hacia la parte trazera del avion.

Bien ahora!- finalizo Tai, mientras saltaba por la ventana trasera junto a los demás…

Pero que es esto?- gritaba una mujer con uniforme horrorizada…

De pronto se fijo por la ventana como 12 jóvenes volaban junto a seres extraños sobre el lomo de una bestia alada…

Ay nos vio!- susurraba Joe- Sabia que esto era una mala idea! ahora que dirán! La malograste Joe!...

Cálmate- susurro de repente Izzy hacia el Joven que estaba con la cabeza baja…

Bien creo que es el momento de irnos a toda velocidad, Imperialdramón!- interrumpió Davis mientras el avión que estaba al costado de ellos desaparecía rápidamente…

Bien ahora es el momento, Vamos!- sentencio al final Tai cuando volaban a toda velocidad…

* * *

Lo siento por el atraso pero estuve en estudios y las ideas se me iban rápidamente… me tomare un descanso, así que la próxima vez que actualice intentare poner mas de 1 capitulo así que estén atentos… sin mas decir y esperando que les halla gustado me despido…


	11. Armando una amistad

Ante todo tengo que decir que digimon no me pertenece todo lo que ven aquí es invención mía. Bueno aquí les dejo lo que llegarían ha ser el capitulo11, pero por haberme demorado los he puesto como un capitulo…

BUENO ANTES DE COMENZAR... como estado casi como medio año de para, aquí les dejo un pequeño resumen, de todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora por si no recuerdan muy bien la historia, aunque es recomendable que le den una hojeadita de nuevo…

RESUMEN: Después de la última aventura hace 2 años un nuevo mal ha aparecido, por lo que los elegidos necesitan de nuevo el poder de sus digivaice y digimons. Tras una serie de enfrentamientos los jóvenes van experimentando un crecimiento personal como emocional. De pronto la historia da un giro increíble. Se enteran que tan solo los males que habían enfrentado hasta ese momento eran el comienzo, de una seguidilla de enfrentamientos que estaban por venir, y si es que no lo detenían podría hasta ser peor.

Actualmente los jóvenes elegidos han decidido viajar a América para buscar la solución del problema, uno de los cuatro guardianes del digimundo, Azuloomon…

* * *

11: VISITANDO UN NUEVO HORIZONTE CON PELIGRO

Vamos!- gritaba el joven de gafas- Tenemos que seguir buscando!

Davis!- escucho desde arriba, era una joven de su misma edad - Ya va a oscurecer, es tiempo de volver con los demás!…

Enseguida Kari- respondió el castaño que se encontraba en las montañas, montado de Raidramon…

Este mundo ha cambiado mucho, verdad Kari?- pregunto mientras se dirigía hacia la joven- Si tan solo pudiéramos arreglar rápido todo esto!!

Si tienes razón…- Se escucho desde atrás- Pero para eso necesitamos que los digimones estén en las mejores condiciones.

Izzy!- grito sorprendido, mientras veía como varios jóvenes casi de su misma edad se le acercaban- Pero si son ustedes, que hacen aquí…

Vamos tranquilízate Davis- respondía el rubio mayor del grupo- Tan solo han pasado 3 semanas desde llegamos a América, en búsqueda de Azuloomon y no hemos descansado nada, no debes de esforzarte tanto…

Si, Matt tiene razón…- complementaba el joven del valor, de su misma edad- Vamos, necesitamos descansar, mañana será otro día…!!

De acuerdo - respondió el joven castaño- Bien entonces volvamos!!

Si - grito la joven de lentes- Por fin podré dormir en un cuarto! Con una cama! Una bien suave sin que algo me moleste!

Bien entonces movámonos- soltó el joven Yagami- seguro Mimi y los otros nos deben estar esperando, debemos irnos rápido…

Entonces aquí te dejo- decía Davis hacia su compañero- Es mejor que te quedes aquí con los otros, por si algo pasa, entendido Veemon!

Si Davis- respondía el ser azulado

**El joven se acerco al portal que los conectaba al mundo humano y junto a los demás jóvenes y los digimon, desaparecieron del lugar…**

Llegamos!!- soltó Davis, que se encaminaba a la puerta de aquella habitación

En verdad no hay nadie…- susurro la joven de la luz- Esto es raro que habrá pasado..

De pronto una sombra apareció en la pared…

Joe..!!- soltó de pronto una de las jóvenes.

Enseguida el Joven que se encontraba tendido en los muebles de la sala se levanto…

Hasta que por fin aparecieron!!- grito desesperado el joven de pelos azules con lentes- Como se les ocurre tan solo dejarme por 3 semanas sin decirme nada, alcazo no ven todo los problemas que me originaron, tuve que mentir a todos sus padres que llamaron todos estos días y además…

Tranquilízate, Joe- decía el joven del valor, que trataba de disculparse en ese momento- Además aunque no te dijimos nada, si le dijimos a Mimi y Tk para que te avisaran…

Pero como se les ocurrió dejarme solo!!- seguía regañando el joven de gafas- Alcazo no soy importante…

Claro que si!- respondió el poseedor del emblema de la amistad- Pero necesitábamos a Alguien que le dijera a nuestros Padres que nos encontrábamos bien, para que sospecharan, y quien mejor que, TU!!

No puedo creerlo…- susurro Joe- Alcazo me usaron como su niñera…

Pues, creo que...Si!- respondió Sora, que trataba de consolar al joven- Pero no te preocupes, tan solo…

CHICOS!!- se escucho desde la entrada del departamento…

MiMi!- de pronto grito Yolei, que corrió hacia la puerta, sin tomarle la más minima atención a Joe, para saludar a la joven que recién había entrado…

Veo, que por fin llegaron!- comento la joven, que se había teñido en esta oportunidad el pelo de rojo- Ahora por fin podré prepararles una cena de bienvenida!

Genial!- grito Davis- Tenia tanta hambre, si supieras lo que tuve que comer durante esos tres días, muy bien a Comer!

Espera, Davis- interrumpió la joven de la luz- Aun falta alguien!

¿Quién?- pregunto incrédula, Mimi

Dime, Mimi- seguía kari- ¿Donde esta Tk?

No te preocupes por mi!- se escucho desde la puerta- Estoy Aquí…

Tk- soltó Matt, que sorprendido al ver a su hermano- Pero que rayos es eso?

Ah esto!- respondió el joven mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la sala- Bueno, Esto Matt son las compras de Mimi..

El joven entonces salto una gran cantidad de bolsas que poseía en sus brazos…

Verán mientras estuvieron afuera, le estuve pidiendo a Tk que me ayude en algunas compras diarias, al ver que Joe estaba muy ocupado estudiando...- explico la joven de pelirrojo

Diarias?? – se pregunto el joven Cody mientras veía la gran cantidad de paquetes- eso no puede ser posible…

Será mejor que le creas- interrumpió Tk- Deberías ver como se pone los fines de semana…

Bueno, bueno- interrumpió Davis- Vamos a Comer si o no?

Claro casi lo había olvidado- señalo la joven- Como regalo les preparare una de mis especialidades…

Mimi, va cocinar?- pregunto un poco asustado el joven de la esperanza- Bien entonces, creo que será mejor no comer por el día de hoy…

Vamos no seas así Tk- decía Davis- NO creo que Mimi sea tan mala cocinando, o Si?

En aquel instante, todos los jóvenes se miraron uno al otro…

SI, Si- creo que mejor ayunare yo también- Decía Tai, a lo que Su hermana menor se le unió-

Si, yo también, no creo que tenga tanta hambre- comento Matt junto a Izzy

Nosotras también, pasamos- comentaron los demás del grupo…

Vamos, no puedo creerlo- decía Davis que era el único que no había desertado- No te preocupes Mimi yo si voy a…

En ese momento la joven aparece delante del joven con una especie de postre…

Genial!- grito el heredero del valor, mientras probaba el postre

Esto se ve increíble!- grito el joven- Ya ven lo que les decía, no tenían porque…

Ese no es el problema…- decía Tk, cuando de repente, paro al ver como Davis se comía todo el Pastel- es Tarde…

Ya ven no tenían porque preocuparse, no ocurrió nada…- comentaba el heredero de la Amistad, Cuando de pronto…- Que es esto…! Mi estomago!

Sin pensarlo el joven castaño- se dirigió rápido en dirección al baño…

Como supuse- complemento el joven de la esperanza- Tal como Paso con Joe, La otra noche… el pobre no pudo dormir toda la noche…

Lo siento tanto…- comentaba Mimi- Pensé que lo había mejorado, pero parece que aun sigue con el mismo problema…

Eso ya no importa, Mimi- comento el mayor de los Yagami- Ahora el problema es que todos tenemos hambre y no hay nada con lo que podamos comer, ni cocinar…

En ese momento el joven de Gafas y pelos Azules, que hace un rato había pasado desapercibido, avanzo hacia ellos…

En verdad tienen…hambre- comento ante la sorpresa de todos- Porque yo podría…

Joe, Tu- pensó Cody- Podrías llevarnos a…comer!!

Ahhh!- suspiro el joven universitario- Tal parece que , de todas maneras tendré que seguir siendo su niñera…

Vamos, Joe- comenta Tai- No seas malo, después de todo Todos nos encontramos hambrientos…

El joven de gafas se quedo pensativo- Esta bien…

Si! Genial!- gritaron los elegidos- iremos a comer!

Pero hay una condición…- complemento

La que tu quieras- comento Yolei- Lo haremos…

Muy bien la condición es…

Entendido- Gritaron los jóvenes- Que rápidamente se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia fuera…

Al final parece que nada va cambiar- solto el joven de pelos azules- bueno vamos…

Esperen!- se escucho desde lo lejos- Piensan dejarme aquí!

Ah es cierto, Davis…- soltó la joven de gafas- bueno, tal parece que tendrás que quedarte, a menos que quieras andar buscando un baño por cada metro que avancemos…

No puede ser!- gritaba un doloroso Davis- No debí de haber comido de ese pastel!, Ahora me quedare solo…

Si quieres yo me puedo quedar!- escucho desde la puerta

Kari- susurro el castaño- tu harías eso por mi…

Bueno…- comentaba la joven de la Luz- no me gustaría que nos estemos divirtiendo mientras tu estas aquí sufriendo solo…

Si ese es el problema- interrumpió un rubio- Entonces me puedo quedar yo con Davis

Tk- soltó sorprendida la joven- Pero tu tambien te perderías de la…

No te preocupes, - seguía diciendo el rubio- Además Mimi ya me invito algo, cuando veníamos por acá…Así que anda que yo voy ha estar aquí con Davis

Bueno si es así- susurraba la joven delante de Tk y Davis, un tanto sorprendido - Creo que esta bien, aunque aun así tratare de venir lo antes posible

Cuídense!- gritaba el joven de la esperanza a sus amigos, junto a un Davis que se dirigía de nuevo al baño…

* * *

El joven se encontraba preparando algo en la cocina, mientras que su compañero…

Bien toma un poco de esto- decía Tk – Tal vez te ayude, una vez mi hermano se lo preparo a mi Papa que, en aquel entonces, pasaba por los mismos momentos difíciles que tu…

Jajaja- soltó un poco molesto el heredero del valor-Que gracioso Tk! Con razón a Kari le gustan tus chistes

Bueno, el que comió del pastel no fui yo- respondió rápidamente Tk- Eso te pasa por no escuchar lo que te decía, después de todo eso es lo que Kari critica siempre de ti…

Si claro!- respondió rápido y un poco exaltado el otro joven- Y seguro esa forma de expresarte es lo que critica ella de ti!

Realmente te gusta, no- soltó de pronto el rubio al ver como se ponía Davis

Bueno, yo…- susurraba el joven mientras juntaba sus dedos de ambas manos- Bueno, yo, este… No se porque tengo que decirte este tipo de cosas a ti

Además, ella a ti también te…- susurraba el castaño que fue interrumpido por un dolor de estomago-Maldición, parece que ni tu sopa me pudo ayudar!-saliendo corriendo hacia el baño…

Ah!- suspiro el joven- parece que nunca vas a cambiar…

**De pronto sintió como el timbre estaba sonando…**

Serán ellos- pensaba el rubio mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta- No, no es posible no creo que hallan comido tan rápido además mi hermano y Tai no se quedarían contentos con solo comer algo…

Sorpresa!- soltó una voz conocida- Como te encuentras Tk!

Zo... Zoe!-soltó de pronto un Tk sorprendido, mientras que veía como la joven pelos oscuros entraba- Pero que haces aquí!

Bueno, lo que pasa es que tengo unos parientes aquí en América y me decidí por visitarlos, y para mi sorpresa quedaba cerca de por donde se habían quedado…- comentaba la joven- Pero mas importante, ¿donde están los demás?...

Bu…Bueno, ellos, pues no están!- comentaba un poco nervioso- Lo que pasa, es que han salido ha comer y pues…

Eso significa que te encuentras solo…- soltó la joven- Que mal y yo que había traído pastel para todos, aunque parece que podré estar mas tiempo contigo!

Que pasa Tk- interrumpió una voz que venia del pasillo- Alcazo ya volvieron los demás, si es así que alegría pues parece que ya se me esta pasando mi problema…

Esa voz es de- pensaba la joven mientras veía al joven castaño acercándose- Davis! Tu tambien estas aquí!

El joven se quedo un rato observando a la joven que se encontraba al lado del rubio-

Tu alcazo no eres, Zoe!

Maldición!- pensaba Tk- Justamente tenia que aparecer cuando me encontraba con Davis, ojala que no se sienta incomoda por…

Entonces tu Tambien te encuentras aquí- soltó con alegría la joven, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio- Que bueno estaba comenzando ha pensar Que no iba hablar con nadie…

OH! Ya veo- soltó el castaño que se había quedado pensativo- así que te habías quedado cuidándome, porque habías quedado con Zoe el verte ha escondidas en América…

Eh!- interrumpió un poco avergonzado el joven de la esperanza- te equivocas, yo solo abrí la puerta… la vi y después…

Si claro- seguía el castaño- esa es la excusa que ponen todos cuando los han descubierto…

Por favor- decía la joven recién ingresada- No lo mal entiendas yo solo vine ha visitarlos, nada mas…

Bueno esta bien les creeré- decía el joven, mientras veía la bolsa que sujetaba la joven- Pero antes, que es lo que llevas ahí…

Ah, estas interesado- preguntaba la joven- Es un poco de pastel, si quieres…

Pas…Pastel!- susurraba el joven mientras se tocaba el estomago un poco nervioso- No puede ser y yo que pensaba que ya se me había pasado…

Te encuentras bien- soltó de pronto Zoe, cuando veía como Davis se volvía ha dirigir al Baño…

No te preocupes…- interrumpió Tk desde atrás- Desde hace un par de horas esta así, ya se le pasara, además le acabo de dar una de mis mejores recetas para solucionar su problema…

Bah- suspiro la joven- parece que tendré que volver con el pastel…

No te preocupes- seguía el rubio- En verdad tenia un poco de hambre, aunque no pienso que pueda terminármelo solo…

Entonces me lo comeré contigo- continuo la joven- Después de todo Yo tambien tenia hambre!

No se olviden de mi1- se escuchaba a lo lejos- Para cuando me encuentre mejor talvez podré comer un poco…

Claro!- soltaba con una sonrisa la joven, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Tk

Realmente me sorprendes- comentaba Tk- Yo que estaba preocupado del como reaccionarias al estar frente a Davis de nuevo…

Eso te preocupaba- decía un poco desorientaba la joven- Y lo que a mi me preocupaba era el que estabas haciendo tu con Davis, solos en un departamento, en plena noche sin nadie que los observe…

El joven de la Esperanza de pronto soltó una carcajada, mientras llevaba a su compañera rumbo a la cocina…Por un tiempo se escucharon Carcajadas desde la cocina, mientras Davis salía y entraba del cuarto donde había pasado las últimas horas…

**En ese instante algo perturbo a los jóvenes… la Laptop que había dejado Izzy aprendida en medio de la Sala comenzó a Parpadear…**

Que es esto!- decía el joven castaño- mientras se dirigía a la cocina para ver como estaban sus compañeros…

Davis! -grito el rubio un poco desorientado- Los digivaice han comenzado ha sonar…

¿Algo esta pasando en el digimundo?- pregunto la joven un poco preocupada- Si es eso…

No te preocupes- interrumpió Tk.- Nosotros estamos aquí para protegernos el uno al otro…

Takeru- interrumpió un preocupado Davis- Lo mejor será que vayamos al digimundo haber que pasa…

No- contesto el rubio- Lo mejor será que esperemos a los demás, si vamos ahora puede ser peligroso

En ese momento una Luz oscura salio del digivaice….Los encontré!- se escuchaba mientras la habitación quedaba completamente deshabitada…

**Los jóvenes sintieron como aparecían en un nuevo lugar, completamente nuevo, ya no estaban en el departamento de Mimi…**

* * *

Los elegidos estaban caminando por las calles iluminadas, se encontraban observando la cuidad que no dejaba de sorprenderlos…

Lo sabia, Lo sabia- soltaba un joven con gafas- Si sigo Gastando así no va quedar nada para los pasajes de regreso…

No te preocupes Joe- interrumpía El mayor de los Yagami- De todas maneras vamos ha volver encima de Imperial dramón…

Claro que lo se!- gritaba el joven- Pero eso no lo que pensaran nuestros padres, además has pensado en todo el desorden que ocasionaría, si de pronto 12 jóvenes aparecen en Japón como si nada, cuando se supone que hace unos momentos habían estado en América!

Vamos Joe- seguía el castaño- Solo cálmate!

Yo no voy a…- decía el de gafas cuando de pronto sentio que algo de su bolsillo comenzaba a brillar…

Los digivaice están brillando- interrumpió Yolei, que hace unos momentos se encontraba escuchando la discusión de aquellos jóvenes- Pero porque...

Rápido tenemos que volver al departamento de Mimi para volver al digimundo- interrumpió Max

Eso no va ser posible- soltó de pronto Izzy- LA conexión hacia el digimundo no esta accesible…

Y eso como lo sabes- interrumpió de nuevo Tai

Veras- deje en mi computadora este dispositivo que tengo en mi mano- decía Izzy, mientras sacaba una especie de computadora de su bolsillo- Algo acaba de pasar en la casa de mi Mimi y en el digimundo y no podemos interrumpir…

Tk- soltó de pronto Max- Rápido Izzy haz algo, necesito ayudar a mi hermano…

Los digielegidos de pronto buscaron por todas partes hasta encontrar un ordenador, que había mandado encontrar Izzy, esperando que les pueda ser un poco útil…

Davis, Tk- susurraba la joven de la Luz- No debí haberlos dejado solos…

No te preocupes- se escucho desde la joven de atrás- Ellos son fuertes, seguro se encontraran bien, tu sabes como son ellos dos, así que por favor no te preocupes!

Si!- respondió la joven- Gracias por todo, Mimi!

* * *

Que es esto!- susurraba Davis, que se encontraba en una especie de capa- Donde estoy! TK, Zoe!

Te encuentras bien Davis- preguntaba el rubio, que se encontraba junto a la joven de ojos azules- Parece que estamos en el digimundo!

El digimundo!- respondía rápidamente- Eso es imposible hace solo unas horas eh estado en el digimundo, es imposible que esto sea el digimundo…

Pues créelo!- se escuchaba desde lo mas alto- Esto es el digimundo, o mas bien el nuevo Mundo!

Tk tengo miedo- susurraba con una voz temblorosa la joven – _Esa voz me da escalofríos!!_

Así que tu eres el heredero del valor, se nota el porque eres considerado el mas fuerte aunque siempre terminas siendo usado como un pelele… y tu eres el de la esperanza- seguía aquella voz dirigiéndose a ambos elegidos – Siempre opacando a todos, hasta a tus propios amigos, dime alcazo nunca te cansas de opacar a los demás, o alcazo eso es una diversión para ti…

Maldito que quieres- respondió furioso Davis- No voy a dejar que me insultes…

Cálmate Davis!- Lo paro Tk- recuerda que no tenemos ni a Veemon, ni a Patamon de nuestro lado en este momento…

Ya vez como decía, siempre eres usado como un peón dejando que otros te den ordenes, eres un simple desperdicio – volvio a comentar la voz- Se nota que tienes una daga dentro de ti…

Maldito- decía Davis, siendo detenido por Tk- Apártate, el tiene razón realmente crees que siempre te voy ha estar haciendo caso…

Maldición Davis!- gritaba el rubio- Por una vez en tu vida deja de hacer tonterías!

Tonterías dices!- respondió el castaño- Crees que todo lo que hago es porque soy un tonto! Alcazo me vez como un Idiota!

Cálmense los 2!- grito de pronto la joven que los acompañaban- NO se peleen por favor!

Buen intento, realmente eres muy buena, pero no estoy interesado en jóvenes como tu- de pronto aquella sombra que se encontraba tapando el cielo cae como un relámpago cerca de la joven- Así que vete por favor!

NO!- soltó sorprendido Tk- Rápido Zoe aléjate de el…

_No puedo, no puedo…-_susurraba la joven con voz temblorosa- NO puedo moverme!

Zooeeeeeee!- grito de pronto el joven de la luz- mientras veía como su querida amiga desaparecía en el aire…

Desgraciado!-soltó mientras trataba de darle aquella sombra delante suyo…

Si que eres egoísta- decía la sombra mientras esquivaba con facilidad el golpe- Le dices a tu amigo que se controle, cuando tu ni siquiera puedes controlarte a ti mismo…

Tk!- grito Davis- Maldición, te dije que hagamos algo, ahora Zoe ha desaparecido por tu culpa!

Déjame en paz!- grito de pronto el joven de la esperanza- Siempre me molestas, Yo solo estoy tratando de ayudarte!

JAJAJA- comenzó ha reírse de forma irónica el castaño que se encontraba a su lado- Tratando de ayudarme? Tu!, porque siempre te mientes TK tu nunca me haz querido ayudar simplemente quieres la gloria para ti mismo…

Que dijiste!- respondió de inmediato- Claro, como siempre tratando de demostrar que eres el mejor, Siempre comportándote como un tonto frete a los demás, para que solo Kari te haga caso, eso es lo que me llega de ti!

Bastardo- respondió Davis mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara a Tk- Si hago eso es por que es así como realmente siento que soy , no es porque simplemente quiero impresionar, diferencia de ti que solo das pura lastima!

Siempre teniendo miedo a que te opaque, Verdad Davis!- comentaba el joven mientras se levantaba del piso- Siempre teniendo miedo a que un día te supere! Eh!

Como dijiste- respondía el castaño tratando de darle un golpe que es detenido por las manos del rubio- Maldito, enserio quieres pelear!

Tu eres el que comenzó!- grito de pronto Tk mientras le tiraba un puñete en el estomago al heredero del valor y la amistad- Realmente me tienes tanta envidia por Kari!

Kari!, Kari!- continuaba Davis- El que me tiene envidia eres tu!

BRAVO! BRAVO!- de pronto se escucho desde la sombra – Realmente Esto va hacer una gran obra!

Bastardo tu!- susurraba Tk que se encontraba en el suelo

Que significa esto!- comentaba Davis desde el otro lado

De pronto una sombra envolvió ha ambos jóvenes!

Vamos liberen, liberen!- continuaba la voz- Si, tanto quieren pelear entre ustedes háganlo!

Vamos tu ser de la esperanza- dirigiéndose a Tk- que tanto odio tienes por tu compañero libera ese odio!

Y tu el heredero de la amistad y valor- dirigiéndose a Davis-que tantos deseos tienes por acabar con la esperanza libera todo tu poder…

Yo, les ayudare a cumplir cualquiera de sus deseos! Yo, puedo ver en el interior de sus corazones, gracias a la habilidad que me dio mi señor,- se escuchaba desde las sombras- Puedo despertar sus verdaderos deseos y sus verdaderos anhelos de VENGANZA!!

Ustedes lo quieren verdad!- seguía- Ese poder para poder destruir al otro pues yo se los dare!!

En aquel instante las sombras que se encontraban al lado de cada uno, comenzó a forma un nuevo ser…

Veemon!- grito Davis

Patamon!- grito Takeru

**Ambos digimones formados desde las sombras!**

Siempre quise ver tu cara de derrota- comentaba Davis junto al Veemon formado desde las sombras…

Pues yo ya se como es la tuya- respondía Tk junto a su Patamon formado de odio

Evoluciona Patamon!- grito por ultimo Tk-Vamos Angemon!

Evoluciona Veemon!- grito por ultimo Davis!-Vamos X-veemon!

Un fuerte golpe se escucho a lo lejos de tanta oscuridad…

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo el capi 11, me fue un poco difícil escribirlo, pues lo avanzaba de a pocos, pedazo por pedazo me animamaba día a día ha escribir en el tiempo que tenia libre, bueno ahora esperando que les haya gustado que el capitulo 12 los estoy colocando hoy o mañana! VIVAN LAS VACACIONES!


End file.
